Iya
by alyalalalaa
Summary: [CHAP 11 UPDATED] Judul ga nyambung sama cerita :v/ cuma khayalan seorang fujoshi yang melayarkan kapal hakwoong. /Haknyeon Joo x Euiwoong Lee/Hakwoong/produce 101 season 2 /chaptered/RnR juseyongg/ homophobic silahkan pergi, terima kasih.
1. 0-0

**—kenalan dulu lah ya—**

-

-

-

-

Namanya Lee Euiwoong, kelas 2-2. Suka di panggil Iwung sama temen temennya :v dan suka di panggil Ung sama Haknyeon, meskipun Euiwoong gasuka dipanggil gitu.

Euiwoong itu lucu, lucu banget. Tapi Euiwoong gamau dibilang lucu, soalnya kata Euiwoong dia itu manly. Saking pengen di akuin manly dia sampe bikin abs, tapi ya meski udah punya abs tetep aja kiyowo :v

Euiwoong itu suka warna biru, suka eskrim, pokoknya suka yang manis–manis deh, termasuk Haknyeon :v Gakdeng boong.

Justru Euiwoong bakal langsung sensi kalo denger segala sesuatu yang berhubungan sama Haknyeon. Pokoknya Euiwoong gasuka sama Haknyeon titik. :v

Line : **UngL**

Ig : **EuiwoongL**

—————

Namanya Joo Haknyeon, kelas 3-1. Biasa di panggil Haknyeon sama temen temennya. Pengen di panggil nyeon-i sama Euiwoong tapi Euiwoong nya gamau.

Haknyeon itu ganteng pake banget. Tapi sayangnya dia playboy _–ekhem–._ Oke Haknyeon itu bukan playboy tapi kalo ada cowo _(uke)_ yang nembak Haknyeon, selalu di terima soalnya kasian, tapi besoknya langsung di putusin. :v

Haknyeon itu suka warna biru tua _–cie sama sama suka biru,oke abaikan–._ Dia itu suka yang manis manis kaya Euiwoong -eh. Maksudnya yang manis manis itu kaya eskrim, coklat, dan lain lain. Tapi Euiwoong juga manis sih, manis banget malah -eh(2).

Haknyeon itu bakal langsung senyum senyum kalo denger segala sesuatu yang berhubungan sama Euiwoong. Pokoknya Haknyeon suka sama Euiwoong titik. :v

Line : **JooHackN**

Ig : **JHack_nyeon**

—————

Another castnya anak–anak produce 101 season 2 aja ya pokoknya.

—————

 ** _hai gimana perkenalannya? maaf kalo ceritanya masih absurd dan tida jelas mohon review nya yaa kalo banyak yang ga suka cerita nya bakal di hapus kok;))update 4 atau 5 hari sekali ok._**


	2. 0-1

Pagi ini Euiwoong berangkat sekolah seperti biasa, dia udah ada di kelasnya lagi duduk sambil dengerin lagu pake earphone dengan volume nya yang full. Sampe Hyungseob yang daritadi tereak manggilin Iwung gak di gubris samsek.

Akhirnya hyungseob nyabut earphone yang dipake sama Iwung. Iwung langsung nengok ke arah Hyungseob.

"Apaan sih cup! Ganggu gue lagi dengerin suara merdu Jungkook aja!" kata Iwung ke ucup alias Hyungseob.

"Yeu ogeb! Itu lu di cariin sama ka Haknyeon, dia nungguin elu tuh di luar" kata Hyungseob.

"Suruh balik lagi aja ke kelasnya, bilangin Euiwoong nya lagi ke toilet" kata Iwung.

"Ungnya ada di toilet ya? Terus ini yang ngomong siapa dong" kata Haknyeon sambil nyengir.

Ucup sama Iwung langsung saling pandang, canggung aja gitu ketauan nge boong.

"Eh wung, nyeon. Gue keluar dulu ya, dicariin ujin" kata hyungseob.

Hyungseob pergi, terus Euiwoong sama Haknyeon cuma diem dieman, canggung banget. Akhirnya si Haknyeon duduk di sebelah Euiwoong alias di bangkunya Hyungseob.

"Ungg?~" kata Haknyeon.

"Paan?" jawab Euiwoong datar.

"Ehmm... Minta id line kamu dong" kata haknyeon.

(((( kamu ))))

Euiwoong ga baper kok, dia udah biasa dipanggil gitu sama Haknyeon.

"Dari kemaren gue udah bilang gamau ngasih ya gamau!" jawab Euiwoong sewot.

Fyi, Haknyeon tiap hari nyamperin Euiwoong buat minta id line sama gombalin Euiwoong. Euiwoongnya sih bodo amat tetep jutek kaya biasa.

"Cuma id line doang kok, pelit amat :( ehm.. gini deh, pulang sekolah aku traktir eskrim sama coklat, kamu boleh beli sepuasnya" kata Haknyeon.

Euiwoong mikir bentar, dia agak tertarik sama tawarannya. Yaiyalah secara Euiwoong kan pecinta makanan manis masa nolak, eh tapi mau nerima juga gengsi.

"Ga" jawab Euiwoong singkat padat jelas.

"Ayolahh ungg sekali ini ajaaa~ janji deh nanti pulang langsung berangkat~" kata Haknyeon sambil tangannya

mohon-mohon ke Euiwoong.

"Yaudah iya" jawab Euiwoong.

"HAH??!! BENERAN??! DEMI APA AKHIRNYA UNG JAWAB IYA KE GUE!!!" kata Haknyeon.

Lebay banget emang si Haknyeon. Pulangnya dia pasti ngadain syukuran deh se-RT.

"Jangan berisik. Atau gue berubah pikiran" kata Euiwoong sinis.

"E-eh jangan dongg.. Iya iya ini ga berisik. Yaudah aku balik ke kelas dulu yaa~" kata Haknyeon dadah-dadah sambil jalan ke luar kelas Euiwoong.

Euiwoong sih ga peduli, dia masangin earphone lagi terus dengerin suara Jungkook yang merdu itu.

—pulang sekolah—

Haknyeon udah siap nunggu Euiwoong di depan kelasnya. Ngapain? Ya buat ngajak makan eskrim sama coklat kaya yang tadi dia janjiin. Ga lama kemudian, Euiwoong keluar dari kelasnya.

"Haii cantikk~"

Euiwoong kaget. Matanya melotot. Si Haknyeon ngomong gitu pas kelasnya masih rame dan guru belum keluar. Alhasil mereka –Haknyeon Euiwoong– diliatin sama anak sekelas ples guru. Euiwoong malu banget pengen dia dorong Haknyeon ke jurang aja rasanya. Tapi kalo Haknyeon jatoh ke jurang terus mati, ntar Euiwoong sama siapa? -eh.

"Apasih lo, buruan deh" kata Euiwoong.

"Cieee pengen cepet cepet berduaan sama aku yaa?~" kata Haknyeon sambil colek colek pipi Euiwoong.

"Ga. Pengen cepet cepet makan es krim sama coklat" jawab Euiwoong cepet, kaya nge rapp malahan.

"Yaudah ayo" kata Haknyeon.

–skip–

Haknyeon sama Euiwoong udah sampe di parkiran. Haknyeon ngebukain pintu mobil buat Euiwoong.

"Silahkan masuk cantik~" kata Haknyeon.

Euiwoong ga merduliin itu dan langsung masuk. Sampe lupa pake safetybelt. Ga lama kemudian Haknyeon juga masuk mobil.

"Pake dulu itu nya ungg-i~" kata Haknyeon.

"Pake apaansi" kata Euiwoong yang masih ga sadar.

Akhirnya Haknyeon makein safetybelt nya Euiwoong. Muka mereka deket banget, sampe Euiwoong nahan napas. Pas Haknyeon udah masangin safetybelt nya Euiwoong, Euiwoong membatu, cengo. Ga lama kemudian Euiwoong sadar, dan mukanya udah merah kaya tomat busuk .g . Kaya kepiting rebus maksudnya.

"Bilang aja pengen di pakein safetybelt nya biar bisa deket deket sama aku, pake sok sokan lupa segala" kata Haknyeon.

"Apasih orang gue emang beneran lupa, siapa juga yang mau deket deket ama lo" jawab Euiwoong sinis.

Setelah perdebatan kecil, mereka akhirnya meluncur ke tempat makan eskrim, coklatnya nanti aja yak satu satu. :v

Setelah sampai di salah satu kedai eskrim, mereka duduk hadap hadapan.

"Mau rasa apa sayang?"

(((( sayang ))))

Ingatkan Euiwoong untuk bernapas gaes, tapi sayang Euiwoong udah lupa cara napas.

"Apasi! sayang sayang pala lu peang!" kata Euiwoong

"Alah kamu sok sokan judes padahal mukanya udah merah gitu" kata Haknyeon.

"Ihhh apaan si! Gue pulang nih" kata Euiwoong sambil pout terus pura pura ngambek.

"Eh jangan pulang dong, yaudah iya. Jadi sekarang kamu mau pesen rasa apa ungg?" kata Haknyeon.

"Rasa strawberry warna biru aja!" jawab Euiwoong.

Haknyeon cengo.

"Ungg, mana ada strawberry warna biru?" kata Haknyeon.

"Yaudah samain aja sama lo, katanya tadi nanya tch!" jawab Euiwoong.

Haknyeon senyum aja, terus dia pesen deh es rasa strawberry dua sama rasa green tea dua. Abis itu balik lagi ke tempat duduk.

"Jangan pout gitu dongg jadi pengen cium nih" kata Haknyeon.

Euiwoong melotot kaget.

"HEH enak aja lo ya main cium cium! Gaboleh! Kalo gue di cium jungkook sih mau, tapi kalo sama elo GA!" jawab Euiwoong sewot.

"Alah siapa sih Jongkok jongkok itu, pasti gantengan juga aku ya kan?" kata haknyeon sambil naik naikin satu alisnya.

Baru aja Euiwoong mau protes, eh pesenan nya udah dateng. Mata Euiwoong langsung berbinar ngeliat eskrim kaya ngeliat Harta karun. Terus Euiwoong langsung makan es krim yang rasa strawberry.

Haknyeon ga makan eskrim nya dia. Haknyeon cuma nopang dagu ngeliatin Euiwoong yang lagi makan eskrim. 'Lucu' itulah yang Haknyeon pikirin tentang Euiwoong sekarang.

Euiwoong gasadar kalo dia diliatin sama Haknyeon. Dia asik aja makan eskrim sampe belepotan kaya anak TK.

Haknyeon yang ngeliat itu langsung ngelap eskrim yang belepotan di sekitar bibir Euiwoong pake ibu jarinya.

"Makanya kalo makan eskrim tuh yang bener, jangan sampe belepotan gini" kata Haknyeon sambil senyum.

Euiwoong cengo. Dia ga bergerak sama sekali, dia asik ngeliatin Haknyeon yang masih senyum. 'Ganteng' pikir Euiwoong. Ga lama kemudian Euiwoong sadar dari lamunannya. Terus dia lanjut makan eskrim lagi biar ga ketauan salting.

Akhirnya Haknyeon juga makan eakrimnya. Haknyeon satu eskrim aja belom abis, lah Euiwoong udah abis dua eskrim lagi. Terus Euiwoong natep eskrim green tea punya Haknyeon yang belum di makan. Haknyeon yang sadar akan hal itu cuma senyum.

"Kamu mau lagi ya? Yaudah makan aja punya aku, gapapa kok" kata Haknyeon sambil senyum unjuk gigi.

"E-eh ehm engga kok, gue gamau. Itukan punya lo" jawab Euiwoong.

Gengsi emang si Iwung.

"Gapapa makan aja" kata Haknyeon sambil ngasihin eskrim greentea nya ke hadapan Euiwoong.

"Eh? Beneran gapaa?" tanya Euiwoong.

"Iya gapapa" jawab Haknyeon sambil senyum.

"Yaudah makasih" jawab Euiwoong sambil senyum manis.

Haknyeon terpana. Membatu ngeliatin senyuman Euiwoong. 'Manis banget' pikir Haknyeon. Terus ga lama kemudian Haknyeon sadar, soalnya dia udah ngeces sampe meja yang dia tempatin basah.

—skip—

Mereka lagi jalan ke parkiran.

"Ehmm" haknyeon garuk tengkuk nya yang ga gatel.

"Kenapa?" tanya Euiwoong.

"Emmh anu itu anu emm" Haknyeon malu mau ngomongnya.

"Anu apaan?" tanya Euiwoong, lagi.

"Itu id line k-k-kamu" kata Haknyeon.

"Ohh itu... Id line gue Unglee" jawab Euiwoong sambil senyum.

Haknyeon ambyar di senyumin Euiwoong. Untung aja ga ngeces lagi.

Mereka udah di depan mobil Haknyeon. Seperti biasa Haknyeon bukain pintu mobil buat Prince(ss) nya dia. Dan Euiwoong langsung masuk. Galama kemudian Haknyeon juga udah masuk mobil.

"Ung?" Haknyeon manggil Euiwoong.

Euiwoong yang lagi main hp –chatan sama ucup– langsung ngalihin pandangannya ke Haknyeon.

"Hm?" jawab Euiwoong

Cup

 ** _haii!! ~ gimana chap ini? masih tijel ya? hehehe. maaf kalau ada typo dan kesalahan lain yang tidak di sengaja:)) jgn lupa review nya yaa;))_**

 ** _update chap selanjutnya tanggal 2 atau 3 juni ya, soalnya author mau UKK hehe._**


	3. 0-2

**_belajar buat UKK nyempet-nyempetin nulis ini, mumpung lagi ada ide:D gatel pengen publish hehe:D happy reading*_**

 ** _oh iya disini ada beberapa perubahan, Haknyeon kelasnya jadi kelas 3-1 ok._**

—

 _Prev chap_

 _Cup_

_

Euiwoong melotot kaget. Matanya sampe kaya mau keluar.

YA GIMANA EUIWOONG GA KAGET??!!

HAKNYEON NYIUM DIA DI PIPI GAES DI PIPI!

Muka Euiwoong udah merah banget sekarang. Malu tjoy, salting.

Euiwoong sama haknyeon langsung kembali ke tempat semula. Euiwoong nunduk liatin hp nya lagi –chatan sama Ucup–. Haknyeon nyalain mobil dan segera meluncur ke rumah Euiwoong.

Euiwoong sama Haknyeon ribut dgn batin nya masing. Pokoknya mereka salting gaes.

Diperjalanan mereka diem-dieman, ga ada yang mau mulai pembicaraan.

Pas mereka udah sampe di depan gerbang rumah Euiwoong, Haknyeon ngebukain pintu mobil buat Euiwoong seperti biasa. Dan Euiwoong keluar dari mobil.

"Ehmm maaf ya ung, tadi kelepasan" kata Haknyeon sambil garuk tengkuknya yang ga gatel.

"I-i-i-iya g-gapapa" jawab Euiwoong gugup.

"Yaudah kamu masuk cepetan. Aku pulang dulu yaa" kata Haknyeon.

"Iya hati hati dijalan" jawab Euiwoong sambil senyum manis.

Euiwoong buka gerbang, terus jalan masuk ke rumahnya. Tapi baru aja dia masuk gerbang, tangannya udah di tahan sama Haknyeon. Reflek Euiwoong langsung nengok.

"Besok berangkat ke sekolahnya aku jemput ya" kata Haknyeon sambil senyum.

"Ehm.. Iya" jawab Euiwoong malu-malu.

"Yaudah sana masuk" kata Haknyeon.

"Iya, hati hati ya" kata Euiwoong.

Baru juga Haknyeon mau masuk ke mobilnya, Mama nya Euiwoong keluar.

"Ehh kamu kemana aja sayang? Kok baru pulang?" Kata mama Euiwoong sambil nyamperin Euiwoong. Terus nengok ke depannya.

' _Eh kok ada cowo ganteng disini?' -Mama Euiwoong._

"Abis makan eskrim bareng ma, ung lupa ngabarin" jawab Euiwoong.

"Oh iya gapapa. Kamu siapa? Pacarnya ung ya? Ayo sini masuk dulu" kata mama Euiwoong.

"Gapapa tante, saya pulang aja takut ngerepotin" jawab Haknyeon.

"Gak ngerepotin kok. Ayo sini masuk dulu, mau tante kenalin sama papa nya Euiwoong juga sekalian" kata mama Euiwoong.

"Yaudah iya Tan" jawab Haknyeon.

Euiwoong cuma liatin mereka berdua. Berasa nyamuk. Ga di anggep.

Mereka –Mama Euiwoong, Euiwoong, Haknyeon– masuk ke rumah Euiwoong.

Haknyeon sama mama nya Euiwoong udah duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Euiwoong nya langsung ke kamar ganti baju.

"PAHH, SINI PAHH ADA PACARNYA UNG" teriak mama Euiwoong.

Papa nya Euiwoong dateng, terus ikut duduk di sofa.

"Ohh jadi ini pacarnya ung. Ganteng juga, tapi masih gantengan papa sih" kata papanya Euiwoong.

"Saya bukan pacarnya ung om, tante" kata Haknyeon sopan.

"Loh terus kamu siapa nya?" tanya mama Euiwoong.

Baru aja Haknyeon mau jawab, eh keburu Euiwoong datang pake baju warna biru ada gambar pororonya sama celana pendek selutut warna biru juga.

"Dia cuma temen Ung mah, pah" jawab Euiwoong.

 _'cuma temen ya:)' –Haknyeon_

"Loh?? ganteng gini kok cuma kamu jadiin temen? kenapa ga di jadiin pacar aja?" kata mama Euiwoong.

"Udah deh ma, Ung gamau pacaran dulu sekarang" jawab Euiwoong.

Haknyeon duduk diem aja merhatiin pembicaraan mereka. Akhirnya Haknyeon buka suara.

"Emm.. om tante saya pulang dulu ya, udah sore" kata Haknyeon.

"Eh udah mau pulang aja. Yaudah hati hati di jalan ya calon menantu" kata mama Euiwoong.

"Kalo kamu mau pacaran sama Euiwoong saya restuin kok, asal jangan lebih ganteng dari saya aja. yaudah hati hati di jalan ya" kata papa Euiwoong.

"Yaudah Ung nganter dulu Haknyeon ya mah,pah. Yuk Nyeon" kata Euiwoong.

Haknyeon sama Euiwoong udah di luar pager rumah Euiwoong.

"Aku pulang dulu ya ung, jangan lupa besok aku jemput" kata Haknyeon sambil senyum.

"iya iya, yaudah hati hati di jalan ya.. Dahh" kata Euiwoong sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke kamera -eh bukan. ke Haknyeon maksudnya.

Haknyeon bales lambaian tangan Euiwoong lewat jendela mobil.

Setelah Haknyeon pergi, Euiwoong kembali masuk kedalam rumahnya. Pas Euiwoong masuk, orang tua nya udah nunggu di ruang tamu buat nge introgasi Euiwoong.

"Ung sini duduk dulu" kata mama Euiwoong.

Euiwoong nurut aja, terus duduk di sofa yang Haknyeon dudukin tadi.

"Ceritain semua tentang kalian, mama sama papa gamau tau, kamu harus jelasin semua secara detail, kalo ngga ntar mama potong uang jajan kamu" kata mama Euiwoong yang disertai anggukan dari papa Euiwoong.

Euiwoong pun menceritakan dari awal dia sama Haknyeon ga sengaja tubrukan, waktu itu Euiwoong jutek banget, padahal biasanya ga ada yang jutek sama Haknyeon.

Terus besoknya Haknyeon mulai gangguin Euiwoong, nge gombal lah, nge receh lah, ngajak makan lah, tapi Euiwoong ga menghiraukan itu semua, dia tetep aja jutek, dingin, sinis.

Tapi Haknyeon ga nyerah, dia terus aja ngejar Euiwoong meskipun selalu di dinginin, di sinisin, si jutekin.

Sampe akhirnya tadi Euiwoong agak luluh sama Haknyeon. Dan dia juga nyeritain ke mama papa nya kejadian Haknyeon cium pipi Euiwoong.

Jujur aja Euiwoong baper pas Haknyeon nyium pipi nya tadi. Tapi Euiwoong masih gamau ngambil keputusan secepat itu, jadi dia tetep pura-pura ga baper aja.

Pas Euiwoong udah nyeritain semuanya ke mama papa nya, mama papa nya cuman ngangguk-ngangguk doang.

"Ohh jadi gitu... Yaudah sana kekamar, kamu pasti capek kan, tidur dulu aja" kata mama Euiwoong.

"iya ung tidur aja dulu... kalau dia tetep beberjuang berarti dia beneran sayang sama kamu ung, tapi kalau dia cuma mau nge baperin kamu abis itu pergi, jangan segan segan buat ninggalin dia ung" kata papa Euiwoong.

Euiwoong cuma ngangguk doang abis itu langsung jalan ke kamarnya buat tidur.

_

selagi Euiwoong tidur, mari kita jelaskan keluarga Euiwoong.

jadi, orang tuanya Euiwoong itu Mark sama Jinyoung. Euiwoong punya adek, namanya Samuel. bedanya Euiwoong sama Samuel adalah, Euiwoong mukanya lebih ikut Jinyoung alias lebih korean, sedangkan Samuel lebih ke barat gitu. Dan juga Euiwoong itu Uke sedangkan Samuel seme.

udah ya segitu dulu, ntar keluarga Haknyeon ada waktunya :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca cerita aneh dan tijel ini. jangan lupa review nya yaa;))_**


	4. 0-3

**_abis belajar matematika buat besok UKK sama temen tiba tiba ada ide nyelip(?) yaudah langsung tulis terus publish mwehehe. XD. happy reading*_** _

_

Euiwoong tidur pules banget, dia tidur dari jam 05:30 pm. Euiwoong gasuka makan malem, takut abs nya ilang katanya. Jadi Euiwoong tidur aja dari jam segitu sampe matahari terbit.

"Ung~ bangun~ udah jam 6 lebih 10 menit nih... mandi dulu sana~" kata seseorang

"Eunggghhh nanti aja mah 5 menit lagiiiiii" jawab Euiwoong.

"Ungg bangunn~ ini bukan mama kamu ini calon suami kamu" kata orang itu.

Euiwoong kaget pas orang itu bilang dia bukan mama nya. Euiwoong langsung bangun.

"HAKNYEONNN??!!" teriak Euiwoong.

"Iya ini aku hehehe, udah cepet mandi sana" kata Haknyeon.

"iya iya" kata Euiwoong sambil pout.

 _'duh ung jangan pout pout gitu dong, jadi pengen cium' –Haknyeon._

Euiwoong beranjak dari kasur tercinta nya dan pergi ke kamar mandi, sebelumnya dia bawa handuk baju nya dulu.

Pas Euiwoong mau masuk kamar mandi, tangannya di tahan sama Haknyeon.

"kamu bener bener baru bangun tidur kan?" tanya Haknyeon.

"iya. kenapa?!" jawab Euiwoong.

"hmm, _morning kiss_ dong unggg" kata Haknyeon.

Euiwoong melotot, natep tajem Haknyeon tapi muka nya udah merah kaya kepiting rebus.

"Tenang aja, aku ga kan nyium di hibir kok, cukup di pipi aja. soalnya aku gamau nyium orang tanpa status yang jelas, ntar dikira aku cuma ngebaperin orang itu lagi" kata Haknyeon.

 _apa maksud Haknyeon ya?-Euiwoong._

"T-t-t-terserah lo a-aja" jawab Euiwoong yang mukanya udah merah bgt.

 _cup_.

Haknyeon cium pipi kanan Euiwoong. Euiwoong sih diem aja, biasanya dia berontak tapi entah kenapa sekarang badan dia nerima semua perlakuan Haknyeon.

 _cup_.

Haknyeon cium pipi kiri Euiwoong. Muka Euiwoong udah merah banget sekarang, jantungnya degdeg serr, kakinya lemes, duh lengkap sudah.

"Udah ah, apasih cium cium! Gue mau mandi dulu!" kata Euiwoong sinis, padahal hatinya mah seneng.

"Yaudah iya. sana mandi" kata Haknyeon sambil senyum manis.

Euiwoong buru-buru masuk kamar mandi, terus mandi dengan cepat, cuma 7 menitan malah.

Haknyeon nunggu di lantai bawah, di ruang tamunya. Ga lama kemudian Euiwoong turun dengan pakaian yang sudah lengkap, ga lupa bibirnya yang pink abis di olesin lipbalm.

Karena Haknyeon belum sarapan, jadi dia di ajak makan bareng sama keluarganya Euiwoong, dan Haknyeon nya iya iya aja.

Haknyeon sama Euiwoong duduk sebelahan di meja makan. Sarapan di rumah itu hening, cuma ada suara dentuman sendok sama piring doang.

Pas semuanya udah selesai, Euiwoong beresin meja makan, mama nya cuci piring.

Haknyeon nungguin Euiwoong selesai beres beres di ruang tamu. ga lama kemudian Euiwoong dateng.

"ayo" kata Euiwoong.

Haknyeon ngangguk aja, terus mereka berdua langsung keluar rumah.

"MAH PAH UNG BERANGKAT DULU YAA" teriak Euiwoong dari luar rumah.

"IYAA, HATI HATI DI JALAN" jawab mama nya teriak juga.

Haknyeon ngebukain pintu mobil seperti biasa, Euiwoong masuk. abis itu Haknyeon langsung masuk mobil juga, terus nyalain mobilnya.

Mereka –Hakwoong– pergi ke sekolah naik mobil Haknyeon. di perjalanan hening, canggung banget gara gara kejadian tadi pagi. Sampe sampe jangkrik juga gamau bersuara.

"Emm, ung?" kata Haknyeon membuka percakapan.

"Iya?" jawab Euiwoong.

"Maaf ya soal kejadian tadi pagi, kalo lo mau nampar aku, tampar aja asal kamu nya ga marah ke aku" kata Haknyeon.

"Aku ga marah kok, aku juga ga bakalan tampar kamu" jawab Euiwoong.

Bentar. kok ada yang aneh. itu–

EUIWOONG MULAI NGOMONG PAKE AKU-KAMU SAMA HAKNYEON.

HAKNYEON UDAH DUGEUN DUGEUN INI. SEDANGKAN EUIWOONG CUMA SENYUM AJA, MANIS BANGET LAGI.

BENERAN NGADAIN SYUKURAN SE–RT INI MAH.

oke calm down.

"Ung? kamu bales nya ga pake gue-elo lagi?" tanya Haknyeon.

"Emang kenapa? ga boleh ya?" tanya Euiwoong balik sambil cemberut.

"Boleh kok, boleh banget malah" jawab Haknyeon sambil senyum.

Akhirnya mereka sibuk dengan jantung masing yang udah dugeun dugeun ga karuan.

Setelah 15 menitan, mereka sampe di sekolah.

"Nyeonie?" kata Euiwoong.

Haknyeon kaget di panggil gitu sama Euiwoong. tapi dia seneng juga sih, duh jadi ni syukurannya pulang sekolah.

Haknyeon yang baru selesai markirin mobil nya langsung nengok ke Euiwoong.

"Iya ungie? ada apa?" tanya Haknyeon.

 _cup_.

Euiwoong nyium pipi Haknyeon, terus senyum. abis itu dia langsung keluar dari mobil Haknyeon sambil lari lari kecil.

Haknyeon kaget di perlakuin kaya tadi sama Euiwoong. beneran syukuran ini mah bada ashar.

Haknyeon keluar dari mobil sambil senyum senyum. bahkan sampe kelas juga dia masih senyum-senyum.

Haknyeon gapeduli mau dikatain orang gila juga, yang penting sekarang dia lagi seneng pake banget.

Euiwoong juga ga jauh beda sama Haknyeon. Euiwoong senyum senyum terus sama mukanya merah.

Pas masuk kelas bahkan sampe duduk di bangkunya, Euiwoong masih senyum senyum.

Hyungseob yang ngeliat itu herman -eh heran maksudnya. Ga biasanya sahabatnya kaya gini.

 _'hmm pasti ada sesuatu nih' –Hyungseob_

"Woy Iwung" kata Hyungseob sambil mukul pelan bahu Euiwoong.

"apaaa~ Ucup ku sayang?" jawab Euiwoong masih dgn senyuman di. bibirnya.

 _'beneran ada yang ga beres nih' –Hyungseob._

"Kenapa lo senyum-senyum mulu dari tadi?" tanya Hyungseob.

Euiwoong sadar. kenapa ya dia senyum senyum kesenengan kaya orang yang lagi ber bunga bunga?.

Kenapa juga tadi dia pake aku-kamu sama Haknyeon? Kenapa dia manggil nyeonnie? Kenapa dia nyium pipi Haknyeon?

"Kenapa ya cup?" tanya Euiwoong balik sambil keheranan.

hyungseob be like : –_–

Akhirnya hyungseob pergi dari situ, dan langsung nyamperin Ujin.

Euiwoong masih memikirkan pertanyaan pertanyaan tadi yang melintas di pikiran nya.

daripada bingung cari jawabannya, Euiwoong dengerin lagu bities aja yang spring day. tapi pas lagu spring day beres, langsung ke puter lagu ungu ft Andien-saat bahagia.

 _saat bahagiaku_

 _duduk berdua denganmu_

 _hanyalah bersamamu_

 _mungkin aku terlanjur_

 _tak sanggup jauh darimu_

 _ku ingin engkau selalu_

 _tuk jadi milikku_

 _ku ingin engkau mampu_

 _ku ingin engkau selalu bisa_

 _temani diriku_

 _sampai akhir hayatku_

 _meskipun itu hanya terucap_

 _dari mulutmu_

 _dari dirimu_

 _yang terlanjur mampu_

 _bahagiakan aku_

 _hingga ujung waktuku_

 _selalu_

Tunggu, jangan jangan Euiwoong juga mulai suka sama Haknyeon? engga engga engga, ga mungkin, iya ga mungkin.

Tapi Euiwoong gamarah di cium Haknyeon, justru dia juga nyium Haknyeon tadi.

Terus Euiwoong juga suka dugeun dugeun kalo lagi sama Haknyeon. Apa jangan jangan Euiwoong emang udah buka hati sama Haknyeon?

_

Di satu sisi Haknyeon seneng Euiwoong kayaknya mulai buka hati sama dia, tapi disisi lain Haknyeon juga bingung kenapa baru sekarang Euiwoong kaya gitu -eh.

Di kelas Haknyeon senyum senyum terus, kan ngeri yang nge liatnya. Park Woojin –sahabatnya Haknyeon– heran.

"Woy Nyeon" kata Ujin

"apaa?" jawab Haknyeon.

"Lo kenapa senyum senyum terus daritadi?" tanya Ujin

"Gue lagi seneng, abis di notis doi hehe" jawab Haknyeon.

Ujin gapeduli dia pergi aja dari situ, mending nyamperin Hyungseob daripada mikirin sahabatnya yang lagi kasmaran itu.

—Istirahat—

Haknyeon pergi ke kelas Euiwoong buat ngajak makan bareng di kantin.

Haknyeon seneng banget hari ini. dia jalan sambil jingkrak-jingkrak pas mau ke kelas Euiwoong.

Haknyeon udah sampe di depan kelas Euiwoong dan langsung masuk gitu aja.

"UNGIEEE~" kata Haknyeon pas masuk kelas Euiwoong.

wajah Haknyeon yang tadinya seneng, senyum, ceria sekarang langsung berubah murung ngeliat pemandangan buruk di depan matanya.

Euiwoong duduk sebangku sama cowok ganteng, mukanya bule bule gitu. Kalo si bandingin sama Haknyeon mah jauh, ibaratnya Cowok itu L.A Haknyeon mah Ciamis.

Gapapa sih kalo Euiwoong duduk berdua doang. tapi masalahnya cowok itu cubit cubit pipi Euiwoong, Euiwoong nya juga malah ketawa, ngga marah.

Haknyeon jadi kaya patung, berdiri sambil ngeliatin 'mereka'. muka Haknyeon udah kusut kaya baju yang ga di setrika atau lebih kusut dari itu malah.

Dan akhirnya Haknyeon pun...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _hayo tebak siapa 'cowok itu'?hehe_** ** _, kenapa update nya ga 4 atau 5 hari sekali? lagi pengen aja XD. btw aku masih baper karena justin, hwanwoong, gwanghyun, ujinyoung micheotji, eunki, sama jungjung ke eliminasi T_T . jangan lupa review nyaa;))_**

 ** _abaikan typo oke, dan jg kalo ada salah kata maapin yak xD. masih amatir akutu._**


	5. 0-4

**_baru beres belajar buat UKK langsung ngambil hp,buat lanjutin ff ini XD._** ** _hepi riding gaes._**

—

Dan akhirnya Haknyeon pun menghampiri Hyungseob yang lagi duduk sama Jihoon.

"seob, itu yang lagi sama ung siapa?" tanya Haknyeon.

"hah? yang bule bule itu?" tanya Hyungseob balik.

"iyalah yang mana lagi" jawab Haknyeon.

"ohh itu, kenapa emang? cemburu ya?? cieee" kata Hyungseob.

"–_– cepetan jawab ih seob" kata Haknyeon.

"Dia itu adeknya Euiwoong, Samuel namanya" jawab Hyungseob.

Haknyeon malu, masa dia cemburu sama calon adik ipar? untung aja nanya dulu ke Hyungseob.

"oh oke tengs ya seob" kata Haknyeon sambil nge hampirin bangku Euiwoong.

"Ung?" panggi Haknyeon.

Euiwoong noleh, Samuel juga ikutan noleh.

"iya kenapa?" tanya Euiwoong.

Samuel yang mengerti keadaan pun langsung pergi dari situ.

"kak, aku mau nyamperin Daehwi dulu ya" kata Samuel terus pergi keluar kelas Euiwoong.

"kantin yuk!" kata Haknyeon semangat.

"yaudah ayo" jawab Euiwoong.

Mereka –Hakwoong– jalan sebelahan menuju ke kantin. orang orang di sekitar mereka pada ngeliatin, heran. Euiwoong yang biasanya jutek ke Haknyeon kok tiba tiba jalan bareng gitu ke kantin.

Akhirnya mereka sampe di kantin, dan duduk hadap-hadapan.

"Kamu mau pesen apa? biar aku yang pesenin" kata Haknyeon.

"Samain sama kamu aja deh, minum nya bubble tea aja" jawab Euiwoong.

"Yaudah, kamu tunggu disini ya" kata Haknyeon.

Dari tadi Hyungseob sama Woojin mata-matain mereka –Hakwoong–. Ucup sama Ujin aneh aja sahabat nya bisa deket gitu.

Tapi Ujin sama Ucup keburu laper, jadi mereka pesen makanan dulu baru ntar mata-matain hakwoong lagi.

Ga lama kemudian Haknyeon bawa pesenan dia sama Euiwoong. Batagor sama Bubble tea.

"makasih:)" kata Euiwoong yang dibalas anggukan oleh Haknyeon.

Mereka pun makan dalam diam. dua duanya sibuk sama pikiran masing masing.

 _'akhirnya ung mau ngantin bareng gue' –Haknyeon._

 _'kok gue mau ya ngantin bareng Haknyeon?' –Euiwoong._

Bumbu batagor nya belepotan di sekitar bibir Euiwoong. Haknyeon yang ngeliat itu langsung ngambil tissue terus ngelap bumbu batagor yang belepotan di sekitar bibir Euiwoong.

"Kan udah dibilangin kalo makan itu jangan belepotan gini" kata Haknyeon sambil senyum.

"E-e-e-e bang jono~" _/ga_.

 _ok abaikan yang diatas._

"E-eh? hehehe" Euiwoong cuman nyengir doang abis itu makan lagi.

Mereka –Hakwoong– udah selesai makan, bubble tea nya pada belum abis, jadi pada di minum sambil jalan.

Haknyeon nganter Euiwoong sampe ke depan kelasnya.

"Ntar pulangnya sama aku ya Ung" kata Haknyeon.

"Iyaa" jawab Euiwoong.

Euiwoong masuk ke kelasnya, Haknyeon juga pergi ke kelasnya.

—pulang sekolah—

Haknyeon nunggu Euiwoong di parkiran. Haknyeon ngeliat Euiwoong mau ke arah parkiran, tapi dia ga sendiri, dia sama seorang cowok.

Cowoknya pendek, beda banget sama Haknyeon. keliatan nya juga irit senyum gitu, Haknyeon sebel. Tapi muka cowok itu garang garang imut sih, Ah tau ah kenapa jadi ngomongin cowok itu sih. Haknyeon kan kesel.

Euiwoong sama cowok itu nge hampirin Haknyeon. Haknyeon kepaksa senyum aja, soalnya disitu ada Euiwoong.

"Nyeon kenalin ini sepupu aku, Jinyoung. Nyoung kenalin ini temen aku Haknyeon" kata Euiwoong memperkenalkan keduanya.

Haknyeon jabat tangan jinyoung jinyoung itu, begitupun sebaliknya. Haknyeon curigaan sih, tadi cemburu sama adiknya Euiwoong sekarang cemburu sama sepupu Euiwoong. :v

"yaudah gue duluan ya wung, ka nyeon" kata Jinyoung.

Setelah jinyoung pergi, Haknyeon seperti biasa ngebukain pintu mobil buat Euiwoong, dan Euiwoong pun masuk ke mobil, disusul oleh Haknyeon.

Mereka berdua udah pergi dari sekolah, mau ke rumah Euiwoong. Diperjalanan mereka ngobrol ngobrol dikit.

"ung, besok kan hari sabtu, kamu ada acara ga?" tanya Haknyeon.

"emm, besok kaya nya ga ada deh. emang kenapa?" kata Euiwoong.

"Lotte world??" tanya Haknyeon sambil naikin satu alisnya.

"Call!" jawab Euiwoong semangat.

Ga kerasa mereka berdua udah sampe di depan rumah Euiwoong. sebelum mereka berdua keluar dari mobil, Haknyeon nyium kening Euiwoong dulu. Euiwoong mukanya merah, baper.

"Maaf aku ga bisa mampir, ada urusan di rumah" kata Haknyeon.

"iya gapapa" kata Euiwoong sambil keluar dari mobil Haknyeon.

Euiwoong masuk ke dalem rumahnya, Haknyeon juga udah pergi.

"Ung pulangg" kata Euiwoong pas masuk ke dalem rumah.

Euiwoong langsung ke kamarnya, mandi terus ganti baju, abis itu langsung ke bawah buat makan.

"Ung belum makan kan? ayo makan dulu sini, mama bikin shrimp pizza nih" kata mama Euiwoong.

Euiwoong yang denger itu matanya langsung berbinar, dan duduk di kursi meja makan.

Euiwoong makan 4 potongan pizza, abis itu minum dan langsung cus ke kamar.

Euiwoong tiduran di kasurnya sambil mainin hp, buka path, keluar, buka ig, keluar, buka line keluar, buka fb, keluar. gitu aja terus sampe ada bunyi sesuatu.

 _Line!_

Euiwoong ngeliat siapa yang ngirim. Euiwoong kaget, dugeun dugeun, salting, jingkrak jingkrak, salto .gg

Haknyeon nge-Line Euiwoong, pesannya biasa aja sih, tapi orangnya yang ga biasa.

 **Line**

 **JooHackN** : _Hai ung~ lagi apa?_

 **UngL** : _lagi tiduran, kamu?_

 **JooHackN** : _lagi mikirin kamu, hehe_

 **UngL** : _apasihh_

 **JooHackN** : _ciee salting yaa_

 **UngL** : _ngga._

 **JooHackN** : _alahh ngaku aja, pasti mukanya lagi merah kann_

 **UngL** : _engga ih Haknyeon!_

 **JooHackN** : _iyadeh iya terserah kamu_ ajaa

 **JooHackN** : _besok aku jemput jam stengah sepuluh aja ya_

 **UngL** : _iya_ iya

 **UngL** : _siap siap uang kamu abis, hehe_

 **JooHackN** : _gapapa kalo abis nya sama kamu mah_

 **UngL** : _apasih gombal, aku ga baperan ya_

 **JooHackN** : _siapa yang ngebaperin kamu emang?_

 **JooHackN** : _aku serius kok_

 **UngL** : _tau ah! terserah kamu aja_

 **JooHackN** : _jangan tidur malem malem ya ungie~_

 **JooHackN** : _jangan lupa mimpiin aku juga, hehe_

 **UngL** : _kamu juga nyeon_

 **JooHackN** : _iya_

Setelah chatan sama Haknyeon, Euiwoong nyimpen hp nya diatas nakas.

Ga lama kemudian Euiwoong udah ada di alam mimpi.

-

.

.

.

.

.

-

 _Disebuah Taman bermain, ada dua orang laki laki. yang satu sedang berlutut di hadapan lelaki satunya lagi._

 _lelaki yang sedang berlutut mengatakan sesuatu._

 _"ung? mau ga jadi pacar aku?" ucap lelaki yang sedang berlutut sambil memegang bunga di tangan kanan dan boneka pororo di tangan kiri._

 _"Kalo kamu ngambil bunga nya, berarti kamu mau jadi pacar aku. tapi kalo kamu ngambil boneka nya, berarti kita sahabatan aja" sambung lelaki tadi._

 _lelaki yang satunya lagi mengambil bunga yang ada di tangan lelaki yang sedang berlutut._

 _kemudian mengambil bonekanya juga._

 _"aku mau jadi pacar kamu nyeonie, tapi boneka nya juga bagus, buat aku aja ya" jawab lelaki itu._

 _lelaki yang sedang berlutut pun memeluk lelaki di hadapannya dengan penuh kasih sayang._

 _dua lelaki itu sekararang menjadi sepasang kekasih. mereka berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah mereka._

 _lelaki yang lebih tinggi melepaskan genggamannya pada lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya._

 _kemudian lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu berjalan kearah jalan raya sambil tersenyum miris._

 _lelaki yang lebih pendek membeku, badannya tidak bisa di gerakkan. lelaki yang lebih pendek hanya memandang lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi pipinya._

 _lelaki yang lebih tinggi diam di tengah jalan raya. tak lama kemudian lelaki tinggi itu terkena cahaya dari mobil truk._

 _TIN TINN_

 _lelaki yang lebih tinggi tersenyum sambil melambai lambai kan tangannya pada lelaki yang lebih pendek._

 _BRAK JDUAKK_

 _Lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu tertabrak oleh mobil truk. darah mengucur dari badannya, tetapi ia tetap menatap lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya dengan senyuman._

 _"TIDAKKKKK" lelaki yang lebih pendek itu berteriak sekencang mungkin._

 _lelaki yang lebih pendek menghampiri –sambil berlari– lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya._

 _"Tidak tidak, ini tidak mungkin. ya, ini tidak mungkin. tidak mungkin terjadi" ucap lelaki yang lebih pendek_ _dengan tangisan nya._

 _Lelaki yang lebih pendek memeluk badan lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya sambil menangis dan terus berkata kalau ini tidak nyata._

 _Lelaki yang lebih pendek itu terus menangis sekencang kencangnya nya sambil memeluk badan –jasad– lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _halo halo~ gimana cerita nya? acak acakan? hehe mianhae masih belajar:D makasih yang udah mau baca. jangan lupa review nya;))_**


	6. 0-5

**_ps:gabakal update sampe UKK selesai._**

 ** _pss:next update tgl 5 juni_**

 ** _Happy reading guys * moga suka*_**

–

Badan Euiwoong bergerak gelisah. Euiwoong bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung terduduk di atas kasurnya.

"Huftt ternyata cuma mimpi buruk" kata Euiwoong.

Abis itu Euiwoong ngeliat jam. Jam udah nunjukin pukul 08:16. Euiwoong buru-buru bangun terus mandi, soalnya kan mau pergi ke lotte world sama Haknyeon.

Euiwoong selesai mandi dan udah berpakaian lengkap, ga lupa pake sedikit lipbalm.

Euiwoong jalan nurunin tangga terus ke meja makan. Disana udah ada Haknyeon.

"Pagi mah... pagi pah~" sapa Euiwoong.

"Pagi juga ung" jawab mereka serentak.

Euiwoong duduk di meja makan. Acara sarapan keluarga itu pun dimulai.

Setelah selesai sarapan, seperti biasa Euiwoong beresin meja makan dan mama nya cuci piring.

sekarang udah jam 09:20. Euiwoong siap siap –dandan tipis– buat ke lotte world. Euiwoong cuma molesin sedikit bedak joh*nsons baby sama pake liptint warna pink, terus pake minyak wangi.

Haknyeon bangun jam 7 pagi. Pas bangun, dia langsung pergi mandi abis itu turun kebawah buat sarapan sama keluarga.

"Pagi mihh, pagi pihh" sapa Haknyeon dengan senyum ceria nya.

"Pagi nyeonie.." balas kedua orangtuanya.

fyi, adek nya belum bangun.

Haknyeon duduk di meja makan. Keluarga itu mulai sarapan.

"Nyeoni tumben jam segini udah rapih, mau kemana?" tanya mamih Haknyeon.

"iya mih, mau ke lotte world hehe" jawab Haknyeon sambil nyengir.

"ciee Haknyeon udah gede sekarang" kata Mamih Haknyeon.

"Kapan kapan bawa ke rumah ya nyeon, ajak makan malem bareng" kata Papih Haknyeon.

"Iya iya, yaudah Nyeon berangkat dulu ya mih, pih" kata Haknyeon.

"Iya, hati hati di jalan" kata Mamih Haknyeon.

Haknyeon pun ngambil mobilnya di garasi, abis itu pergi ke rumah Euiwoong.

 _Tin tinn_

Pasti itu suara klakson mobil Haknyeon. Euiwoong langsung turun tangga terus keluar rumahnya.

"Udah siap?" tanya Haknyeon.

"udah, ayo" jawab Euiwoong.

"MAH PAH UNG BERANGKAT DULU YA" teriak Euiwoong.

"IYA HATI HATI DIJALAN YAA" kata mama nya Euiwoong.

Euiwoong pun masuk ke dalem mobil. dan mereka pun berangkat.

"ungie?" kata Haknyeon.

"iya?" tanya Euiwoong.

"kamu hari ini cantik banget sih" kata Haknyeon.

Pipi Euiwoong merah, dia malu.

"apasih gombal. aku tuh cowo, jadi aku ganteng bukan cantik" jawab Euiwoong sinis, tapi hatinya mah seneng.

"Iya deh iya terserah ungie aja" kata Haknyeon.

—lotte world—

Haknyeon keluar duluan dari mobil, abis itu bukain pintu mobil nya Euiwoong.

Euiwoong keluar dari mobil. terus mereka beli tiketnya dulu.

Pas mereka selesai beli tiket, mereka masuk ke dalem, pas masuk ke dalem tangan Haknyeon megang tangan Euiwoong, jadi gandengan gitu.

Euiwoong yang fokus sama pemandangan Indah yang dia liat, ga sadar kalo tangannya di genggam Haknyeon.

"Wahhh Indah banget ya, eh nyeon kita mau naik apa dulu?" kata Euiwoong.

"terserah kamu aja" jawab Haknyeon.

mereka jalan terus, kedalem. banyak wahana wahana yang menarik perhatian Euiwoong.

Haknyeon berubah, dari asalnya megang tangan Euiwoong, jadi genggam tangan Euiwoong sambil nautin jari-jarinya.

Euiwoong kaget, dia baru sadar. Pipi Euiwoong merah gara gara malu.

"Gapapa kan aku pegang tangan kamu? kamu ga marah kan?" Tanya Haknyeon.

"I–i–iya gapapa kok" jawab Euiwoong.

Haknyeon natep Euiwoong, Euiwoong nya juga natep Haknyeon. Mereka saling tatap-tatapan abis itu senyum.

"Eh, kita naik Viking aja yuk ung!" ajak Haknyeon.

"Ayo" jawab Euiwoong.

mereka pun mengantri untuk kenaikin Viking. Pas antrian nya udah beres, mereka duduk di bangku yang paling ujung.

Pas mereka udah duduk, Euiwoong tiba-tiba gemeteran takut. Haknyeon yang sadar akan hal itu langsung genggam tangan Euiwoong.

"Kalo kamu takut teriak aja gapapa, atau pegang tangan aku– peluk juga boleh" kata Haknyeon sambil nyengir.

"Apasih, a-aku ga t-takut kok" kata Euiwoong.

Viking pun mulai terombang ambing. Awalnya pelan, lama kelamaan makin kenceng.

Euiwoong meluk erat tangan Haknyeon sambil teriak teriak. Haknyeon cuma ngelus kepala Euiwoong sambil senyum.

"EUAAAKKKKK!!! NYEONN KOK MAKIN CEPET SIHH??!!" kata Euiwoong.

"Yaiyalah ung, ntar juga berhenti kok gausah takut" kata Haknyeon.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Viking nya berhenti. Euiwoong mukanya udah pucet, Haknyeon ngelusin punggung Euiwoong.

"kamu gapapa?" tanya Haknyeon.

"engga kok gapapa" jawab Euiwoong.

"ohh yaudah. kamu laper ngga?" tanya Haknyeon, lagi.

"engga" jawab Euiwoong.

 _kruuyukk_

Euiwoong nunduk, malu. Haknyeon yang liat senyum aja, gemes liatnya.

"Makan dulu yuk disana" kata Haknyeon sambil nunjuk salah satu restoran.

"iya" jawab Euiwoong.

Mereka jalan sambil gandengan lagi, Euiwoong juga ga protes. Akhirnya mereka sampe di restoran itu, mereka ngambil tempat duduk di deket jendela, biar bisa liat pemandangan –wahana-wahana– di luar sana.

Ga lama kemudian, dateng mba mba(?) pelayan restoran itu, terus ngasihin menu.

"Mau pesen apa ungie?" tanya Haknyeon.

"samain aja" jawab Euiwoong.

"yaudah pesen Shrimp pizza, bulgogi pizza, sama sashimi. coca co*la sama milkshake strawberry nya dua ya mba" kata Haknyeon.

Si mba nya nulis pesenan abis itu pergi.

"Ung?" kata Haknyeon.

"eung?" kata Euiwoong sambil nengok ke Haknyeon.

Haknyeon senyum manis banget. kenapa dia senyum?

soalnya kata kakaknya Haknyeon, kalau kamu manggil seseorang dan orang itu nengok ke kamu dengan mata yang membulat, artinya orang itu beneran Cinta sama kamu.

Dan itulah yang Euiwoong lakuin, sampe Haknyeon ga berhenti senyum.

"Ntar kita naik bianglala yuk?!" ajak Haknyeon.

"ayok" jawab Euiwoong dengan senyumannya.

ga lama kemudian, pesenan mereka dateng.

"selamat menikmati" kata si mba(?)

Haknyeon sama Euiwoong cuma ngangguk doang.

Mata Euiwoong berbinar ngeliat shrimp pizza sama bulgogi pizza, yaiyalah itu kan kesukaan dia.

"Makasih Nyeonnie~" kata Euiwoong.

"Iya sama sama" kata Haknyeon sambil ngacak rambut Euiwoong.

Mereka berdua pun makan, sesekali sambil bercanda yang bikin mereka berdua ketawa.

Setelah makanannya abis, Haknyeon bayar, terus mereka pergi ke tempat wahana bianglala.

Haknyeon sama Euiwoong antri, untung antriannya ga terlalu panjang. pas antriannya udh abis, waktunya mereka buat naik, dan mereka pun masuk ke dalam bianglala terus duduk.

Bianglala nya gede banget, sampe butuh waktu 15 menitan buat satu putaran.

Haknyeon sama Euiwoong duduknya sebelahan, nggak hadap hadapan. Haknyeon ngeluarin hapenya terus foto foto sama Euiwoong.

Mereka berdua ngeliatin pemandangan kota Seoul dari atas bianglala.

"ung?" kata Haknyeon.

Euiwoong nengok.

"ya?" kata Euiwoong.

Haknyeon cuma natep Euiwoong dalem, Euiwoong juga balik natep. Pas banget bianglala nya berhenti pas mereka lagi di paling atas.

Haknyeon masih natep Euiwoong dalem, Euiwoong yang ga ngerti apa-apa cuma ikutan natep Haknyeon juga.

Lama kelamaan Haknyeon ngedeketin muka nya sama muka Euiwoong.

Makin lama makin deket, makin deket, dan makin deket. Sampai ga ada jarak lagi diantara mereka berdua.

Iya, Haknyeon Nyium Euiwoong. di bibir.

catet itu

 **DI BIBIR**

inget.

Haknyeon cuma nempelin bibirnya sama bibir Euiwoong. Mata Euiwoong melotot kaget, badan dia tegang gabisa gerak.

Haknyeon makin memperdalam ciumannya sama Euiwoong sambil megang tengkuk Euiwoong.

Yang asalnya cuma nempelin bibir, sekarang berubah jadi lumatan-lumatan kecil yang di lakuin Haknyeon.

Euiwoong lama lama meremin matanya dan bales lumatan Haknyeon di bibirnya.

Entah kenapa Euiwoong juga ga mau berontak, justru kaya ada kupu kupu beterbangan di perutnya, hatinya juga udah dugeun-dugeun daritadi.

Mereka terus aja ciuman di dalem bianglala sampe gasadar kalo mereka udah ada di bagian bawah buat turun.

Haknyeon ngelepasin ciumannya di bibir Euiwoong. terus mereka berdua keluar dari bianglala.

pas udah keluar, Haknyeon megang tangan Euiwoong lagi, Euiwoongnya cuma nunduk nyembunyiin rona merah di pipi nya.

Muka Euiwoong panas, udah merah banget kaya tomat. Hening diantara mereka berdua, ga ada yang mau mulai pembicaraan.

Mereka sibuk sama jantungnya masing masing, sambil mikirin kejadian di bianglala tadi.

akhirnya Haknyeon memberanikan diri buat memulai percakapan.

"ung?" Kata Haknyeon.

"Hm?" kata Euiwoong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _jangan lupa review ok;)_**


	7. 0-6

**_sebentar_** ** _lagi ff ini END wkwk._**

 ** _Happy reading, moga suka *_**

"ung?" kata Haknyeon.

"hm?" kata Euiwoong.

"Kita ke Taman yuk" ajak Haknyeon.

"Ayo" jawab Euiwoong sambil ngangguk.

–skip-Taman–

Haknyeon sama Euiwoong duduk di salah satu bangku taman.

"Ung? kamu ga marah kan soal kejadian tadi?" tanya Haknyeon.

"e-engga k-kok" jawab Euiwoong.

"syukur deh" kata Haknyeon.

"Ung, kamu tunggu dulu disini ya, aku mau ngambil sesuatu dulu di mobil" lanjut nya.

"oke" kata Euiwoong.

—

Haknyeon ngambil boneka pororo sama bunga Mawar di mobilnya. Dia emang udah berencana mau nembak Euiwoong hari ini.

Haknyeon nyamperin Euiwoong yang ada di bangku taman. Dia nyimpen boneka sama bunga di belakang punggungnya.

"Ung, coba berdiri deh" kata Haknyeon.

Euiwoong berdiri.

"emang kenapa?" tanya Euiwoong.

Haknyeon bukannya jawab, malah berlutut di hadapan Euiwoong. Dia pegang bunga di tangan kanan sama boneka di tangan kirinya.

"ung? kamu mau ga jadi pacar aku?"

 _deg._

Euiwoong kaget, berasa dejavu. Dia tiba-tiba ke inget mimpi nya waktu itu. Dia takut kalo mimpi itu bakal jadi kejadian.

Haknyeon yang sadar Euiwoong bergerak gelisah, matanya juga udah berkaca-kaca langsung berdiri terus meluk Euiwoong.

Haknyeon meluk Euiwoong sambil ngusap-ngusap kepala Euiwoong.

"kamu kenapa? kalo ga mau jadi pacar aku gapapa kok" kata Haknyeon.

Euiwoong ga ngejawab, dia bales pelukan Haknyeon. Euiwoong nangis di dekapan Haknyeon sampe baju Haknyeon basah.

"loh loh, kamu kenapa? udah dong jangan nangis" kata Haknyeon sambil ngusap kepala Euiwoong.

"kita pulang aja ya?" lanjut Haknyeon sambil lepas pelukannya, terus pegang tangan Euiwoong.

—

Haknyeon sama Euiwoong udah di dalem mobil. Euiwoong masih belum bisa tenang, dia masih ngeluarin air mata meskipun sedikit.

"kamu kenapa ung? cerita sama aku" kata Haknyeon.

"a-a-aku g-gapapa" jawab Euiwoong gemeter.

"yaudah, kalo ada apa-apa cerita aja sama aku ya ungie" kata Haknyeon.

"i-iya" jawab Euiwoong.

—skip Rumah Euiwoong—

Haknyeon sama Euiwoong udah nyampe di rumanya Euiwoong. Haknyeon mapah Euiwoong buat masuk rumahnya.

"loh? Haknyeon?? Ungie kenapa?" tanya mama Euiwoong.

"gatau tante, Euiwoong ga ngasih tau alasannya" jawab Haknyeon.

"oh yaudah anter ung ke kamar aja ya, sekalian kamu temenin sambil nenangin dia" kata mama Euiwoong.

Haknyeon ngangguk terus dia mapah Euiwoong ke kamarnya. Mereka berdua udah ada di kamar Euiwoong.

Haknyeon nge dudukin Euiwoong di kasurnya. Haknyeon juga ikut duduk.

Euiwoong nangis lagi, otomatis Haknyeon meluk Euiwoong lagi.

"kamu kenapa? jangan nangis terus dong, cerita sama aku ya?" kata Haknyeon.

Euiwoong ngelepasin pelukannya terus ngangguk. Akhirnya Euiwoong ngejelasin tentang mimpinya waktu itu.

"oh jadi gitu" kata Haknyeon.

Euiwoong ngangguk. Terus Haknyeon meluk Euiwoong lagi.

"Kamu tenang aja, aku ga bakalan ninggalin kamu kok, aku Cinta sama sayang banget sama kamu, ga mungkin aku pergi gitu aja" lanjut Haknyeon.

"tapi aku tetep aja takut nyeon, takut kalau itu semua bakal terjadi" kata Euiwoong.

Tangan kanan Haknyeon ngusap kepala Euiwoong, tangan kirinya ngusap punggung Euiwoong.

"sstt udah, tenang aja. soal yang tadi ga perlu kamu jawab juga gapapa kok, asal kamu harus selalu tau kalau aku Cinta dan sayang banget sama kamu, aku rela nunggu kamu sampai kamu siap, berapa lamapun itu" kata Haknyeon.

Euiwoong nenggelemin kepalanya di dada Haknyeon, dia malu. Abis itu Haknyeon nidurin Euiwoong.

pas Euiwoong udah keliatan tidur, Haknyeon berniat mau pulang. Tapi tangannya Euiwoong nahan dia.

"jangan pergi, temenin aku tidur" kata Euiwoong.

Haknyeon senyum terus ngangguk. Haknyeon ikut tiduran di sebelah Euiwoong.

Haknyeon ngejadiin tangan kirinya sebagai bantal buat Euiwoong. Euiwoong tiduran ditangan Haknyeon sambil meluk Haknyeon dan tenggelemin kepalanya di dada Haknyeon.

Haknyeon juga bales pelukan Euiwoong sambil ngusap ngusap surai Euiwoong pake tangan kanannya.

Euiwoong udah tidur di dekapan Haknyeon, dan Haknyeon nya juga ikut ketiduran.

—jam 7:20 malem—

Haknyeon bangun, tangan kirinya kram tapi Euiwoong masih tidur nyenyak, dia jadi ga tega ngelepasin nya.

Euiwoong ngebuka matanya, dia ngeliat ada Haknyeon di hadapannya dan langsung senyum mamerin gigi-gigi putihnya.

"nyeonie?" kata Euiwoong.

"hm?" kata Haknyeon.

"iya,jawaban aku iya" kata Euiwoong.

"iya apa hm?" goda Haknyeon.

"itu iiihh yang tadi" kata Euiwoong sambil nunduk nyembunyiin mukanya yang udah merah itu.

"yang tadi apa?" goda Haknyeon, lagi.

"iihh kamu maaah, gajadi nih 'iya' nya" kata Euiwoong sambil pout.

"Hhaha iya iya tau kok, makasih ya kamu udah mau jadi pacar aku" kata Haknyeon.

"udah jangan pout pout gitu, cium nih" lanjutnya.

"ih apasih!" kata Euiwoong.

"Aku pulang ya ung, udah malem" kata Haknyeon.

"hm. Ayo aku anter" kata Euiwoong.

Haknyeon sama Euiwoong turun tangga. terus jalan keluar.

Haknyeon masuk ke mobilnya, terus buka jendela nya.

"aku pulang dulu ya ung, jangan tidur kemaleman, dahh" kata Haknyeon sambil dadah dadah ke Euiwoong.

"iya kamu juga, hati hati di jalan ya" kata Euiwoong.

Haknyeon udah pergi dari rumah Euiwoong. Euiwoong masuk ke kamarnya.

 _degdegdeg._

entah kenapa perasaan Euiwoong ga enak sekarang. dia terus bergerak gelisah di atas kasurnya.

 _*nun kochi tteorojyoyo_

 _tto jogeumsik meorojyoyo_

 _bogos--_

Hp Euiwoong bunyi, Euiwoong liat yang nelpon itu Haknyeon. Euiwoong langsung senyum cerah dan buru-buru ngangkat telponnya.

"Halo?"

". . . . ." _kata seseorang disebrang sana._

"i-i-iya"

". . . . ." _kata orang itu._

Euiwoong langsung nge-jatohin hpnya. terus nangis sesegukan sambil bilang.

"engga engga hiks... ini ga mungkin. iya, ini ga mungkin hiks..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _hai halo~ gimana chap ini? masih jelek ya, hehe. bodo amat ga up pas 5 juni, abisnya kangen sama Hakwoong wkwk. maafin chap ini pendek yaa, aku nya lagi sibuk soalnya T_T sebagai gantinya double update deh ntar malem hehe. jangan lupa reviewnya yaa;)_**

/ _fly kiss dari hakwoong/._


	8. 0-7

**_pengen bikin sad ending tapi ga bisa bikin yang sedih-sedih huhu:"_**

 ** _yaudah hepi riding aja yaa_**

—

"Halo?"

"apakah anda keluarga saudara Haknyeon?" kata seseorang disebrang sana.

"i-i-iya saya kekasihnya"

"kekasih anda kecelakaan, dia tertabrak oleh truk. sekarang dia sedang berada di Rumah Sakit XX" kata orang itu.

"t-t-t-terima k-kasih"

Euiwoong langsung nge-jatohin hpnya. terus nangis sesegukan sambil bilang.

"engga engga hiks... ini ga mungkin. iy, ini ga mungkin hiks..."

Euiwoong udah ada di rumah sakit tempat Haknyeon berada, Dia di anterin sama mama papa nya, sebelum itu mama Euiwoong nelpon keluarga Haknyeon dulu, jadilah di kursi tunggu ada keluarga Euiwoong –kecuali Samuel– sama mami papi nya Haknyeon.

Semua orang yang ada di kursi tunggu, cemas. Apalagi daritadi Euiwoong nangis terus, mamanya udah nenangin tapi masih aja nangis.

sekitar 20 menit kemudian ada dokter yang keluar dari ruang UGD.

"Keluarga dari saudara Joo Haknyeon?".

"Iya benar, bagaimana keadaan anak saya dok?".

"Kami mohon maaf sebelumnya, kami telah berusaha sebisa mungkin, tapi Joo Haknyeon mengalami koma dan sekarang sedang dalam masa kritis."

dokter itu menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Jika besok saudara Joo Haknyeon berhasil melewati masa kritisnya maka dia akan selamat meskipun harus menunggu beberapa hari, tetapi jika besok dia masih dalam keadaan kritis maka..."

"maka dia tidak akan selamat."

semua orang yang mendengar itu langsung terkejut, terutama Euiwoong dan mami Haknyeon. Euiwoong menangis sesegukan dalam dekapan mama dan papa nya, sedangkan mami haknyeon sedang di tenangkan oleh suaminya.

"untuk donor darah dan segala keperluan pasien kami telah menyediakannya, anda bisa membayarnya nanti. dan Joo Haknyeon sudah di perbolehkan untuk di jenguk sekarang. Terima Kasih, selamat malam".

Abis semuanya nge jenguk Haknyeon, Euiwoong ga mau pulang, dia bilang pengen tetep disini nemenin Haknyeon. Untung besok Minggu, jadi Euiwoong di bolehin nginep di rumah sakit.

"yaudah, semuanya hati-hati di jalan ya."

Ortu Haknyeon sama Euiwoong pun pulang. Sekarang tinggal kesisa Euiwoong sama Haknyeon diruangan.

Euiwoong megang tangan Haknyeon sambil dielus pelan.

"Nyeonie, kapan kamu mau bangun hm? Ga kangen sama aku" kata Euiwoong sambil senyum miris.

"Nyeonie cepet bangun ya, ungie kangen, hiks.."

Karena Euiwoong udah capek nangis, akhirnya dia ketiduran.

—

Euiwoong bangun jam 7 pagi, dia ngeliat Haknyeon yang masih belum juga ngebuka matanya.

Ga lama kemudian dateng dokter dan suster-suster buat meriksa keadaan Haknyeon. Euiwoong disuruh tunggu diluar.

 _'ya Tuhan semoga Haknyeon baik baik aja dan selamat dari masa kritisnya'_

Dokter yang meriksa Haknyeon pun keluar.

"Anda keluarga Joo Haknyeon benar?"

"iya benar, bagaimana keadaannya dok?"

"syukurlah Joo Haknyeon sudah melewati masa kritisnya, hanya saja dia masih koma untuk beberapa hari kedepan"

"Kalau begitu saya permisi, selamat pagi"

"iya terima kasih dok"

Setelah percakapan singkat nya dengan dokter, Euiwoong menghembuskan nafas lega.

Euiwoong masuk lagi ke ruangannya Haknyeon dan langsung genggam tangannya Haknyeon.

"Syukurlah kamu udah ngelewatin masa kritis kamu, cepet bangun ya, aku kangen" kata Euiwoong sambil senyum, tapi mukanya udah basah sama air mata.

Tiap hari Euiwoong pasti nge jenguk Haknyeon, tapi dia juga tetep sekolah kok.

Euiwoong terus cerita, curhat tentang peristiwa yang dia alami, meski Euiwoong tau Haknyeon ga akan denger dan jawab, tapi Euiwoong tetep cerita dengan ceria meskipun selalu di akhiri dengan tangisan.

Ini udah 2 minggu sejak Haknyeon kecelakaan. tapi seperti biasa Euiwoong tetep nge jenguk Haknyeon lagi. Euiwoong langsung duduk di kursi samping kasur rumah sakit sambil megang tangan Haknyeon.

"nyeonie kapan mau bangun? ga bosen tidur mulu?"

"oh iya nyeonie, tadi si sekolah ada tugas matematika, aku kan ga ngerti. terus aku tanya hyungseob dia juga ga ngerti. jadi aku ngumpulin jawaban yang asal-asalan. Ntar kalau nyeonie udah bangun, ungie pengen diajarin matematika sama Nyeonie ya"

"ohiya, mama sama papa ungie sekarang jadi deket banget sama mami papi nya nyeonie. Kita sering makan bareng, tapi kalo ga ada nyeonie makanannya jadi gaenak kalo menurut ungie. Makanya nyeonie cepet bangun ya, ungie kangennnnn bangettt"

"kalau nyeonie udah bangun, nanti bakal ungie kasih apapun yang nyeonie mau, janji" kata Euiwoong senyum, yang di akhiri dengan tangisan.

"hiks... hiks... hiks.."

—

Malem nya Euiwoong masih ada di RS nemenin Haknyeon. Euiwoong ngerasain kalau tangan Haknyeon gerak.

Euiwoong langung berdiri.

"Nyeonie idah bangun?!! bentar aku panggil dulu dokter ya"

Euiwoong pun memanggil dokter. Dan dokter itupun mulai memeriksa Haknyeon. Dokternya pun keluar.

"gimana keadaannya dok?"

"syukurlah Joo Haknyeon sudah sadar, tetapi masih belum sembuh dan masih membutuhkan perawatan"

"makasih dok makasihh banget"

"iya sama-sama, kalau begitu saya permisi"

—

Euiwoong menghampiri Haknyeon yang terbaring lemah di kasur rumah sakit.

"nyeonie udah bangun? ada yang sakit ga? atau nyeonie laper? haus? nyeonie mau apa?" Tanya Euiwoong bertubi-tubi saking senangnya dia karena Haknyeon sudah bangun.

"eumm... maaf tapi kamu siapa ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _hola_** _ **~ gimana chap kali ini? aneh ya? maklumin la ya hewhew. makasih buat yang udh nyempetin baca ff absurd ini. Btw ini double update lho hehe/** gananya **. jangan lupa review oke;))**_


	9. 0-8

_**hepi riding yaa/** kiss_

—

" _eumm maaf... tapi kamu siapa ya?"_

—

 _Deg._

Euiwoong kaget bukan main, dada sebelah kirinya serasa ditusuk-tusuk, sakit banget. Tapi Euiwoong langsung ngerubah ekspresi nya jadi senyum meskipun _fakesmile._

"Eungg, gue _temen_ lo, nama gue Lee Euiwoong terserah mau panggil apa aja"

 _'Sebenernya gue pacar lo nyeon'_

"ohh gitu, eumm sebelumnya maaf ya gue ga inget lo tadi. panggil _Ung_ aja boleh ga?"

Euiwoong senyum miris, dia gigit bibir bawahnya kuat biar ga nangis di depan Haknyeon.

"Iya boleh kok" jawab Euiwoong sambil senyum.

"Eumm gue mau ke toilet dulu, lo gue tinggal bentar gapapa kan?"

"iya gapapa ung _ie_ "

Euiwoong langsung pergi dari ruangan Haknyeon sambil sedikit berlari.

Pas sampe di toilet Euiwoong langsung nangis sambil natap cermin di depannya.

"hiks.. hiks.. hiks.."

"kenapa Haknyeon ga inget sama gue KENAPAA??! hiks.. hiks.."

—

Euiwoong balik lagi ke ruangan Haknyeon dengan mata bengkaknya gara-gara nangis tadi.

"Nyeonie mau apa? makan? minum?"

"gue ga mau apa-apa ung, sini duduk" jawab Haknyeon sambil nepuk nepuk bagian sisi kasurnya.

Euiwoong nurut aja, dia duduk di sebelah Haknyeon.

"gue telfon orangtua lo dulu ya" kata Euiwoong yang dibalas anggukan oleh Haknyeon.

"halo tante. Haknyeon nya udah sadar nih. sekalian Kasih tau mama papa ung juga ya Tan"

" _beneran ung?ohh syukurlah.. iya ungie,jaga Haknyeon ya_ "

"iya Tante"

—

Orang tua Haknyeon sama Euiwoong udah dateng, mereka langsung masuk ke ruangan Haknyeon.

Mami nya Haknyeon langsung lari meluk Haknyeon sambil nangis.

semua nya peluk pelukan sama Haknyeon sambil bilang ' _syukurlah kamu udah sadar, cepet sembuh ya'._

"Eum, nyeon? Lo inget ga mereka semua? coba sebutin"

"yang itu mamih, yang itu papih, yang itu tante Jinyoung, yang satu lagi om Mark" jawab Haknyeon sambil nujuk mereka satu persatu.

Euiwoong kaget banget, Haknyeon inget mereka semua tapi Haknyeon ga inget dia.

Euiwoong udah gakuat nahan tangisannya, dia langsung lari ke toilet sambil nangis.

Euiwoong nge-Line mama nya.

 **UngL :** _mah, Ung pulang duluan ya, ada tugas yang belum di kerjain_

Padahal bukan tugas alasannya, tapi dia gakuat ngeliat Haknyeon yang ga inget sama dia.

 **Mama :** _iya gapapa ung, ntar mama bilangin ke Haknyeon._

Setelah mendapat balasan dari mama nya, Euiwoong langsung pulang naik taksi.

—

"mih, pih? cowok yang imut tadi siapa? apa dia emang beneran temennya nyeon?"

ke empat orang yang ada di situ kaget.

"kamu ga inget dia nyeon?" tanya mami Haknyeon sambil nahan tangisnya.

"engga mih, emang dia siapa nya nyeon?"

"Dia pacar kamu nyeon"

itu bukan mami Haknyeon yang jawab tapi mama nya Euiwoong.

"pacar?" tanya Haknyeon keheranan.

"iya pacar" jawab mami Haknyeon.

mama Euiwoong udah ga kuat berada disitu. dia keluar ditemenin sama suaminya. dan juga dia keluar sekalian manggil dokter buat minta penjelasan.

ga lama kemudian papa sama mama Euiwoong dateng sama seorang dokter.

"mari bicara di ruangan saya" kata dokter itu.

mereka ber-empat mengikuti dokter itu, mereka semua pun sampai.

"silahkan duduk".

"jadi begini, Joo Haknyeon mengalami Amnesia ringan dan itu hanya sementara. Ingatannya bisa kembali dengan sendirinya asalkan dia tidak memaksakan diri untuk mengingatnya"

"tapi kenapa dia tidak ingat dengan kekasihnya sendiri dok?" kata mama Euiwoong sambil nahan tangisnya.

"Amnesia yang di alami Joo Haknyeon adalah amnesia ringan yang berarti dia tidak melupakan semua masa lalu nya melainkan hanya beberapa saja"

"Joo Haknyeon melupakan satu orang yang sedang dia pikirkan sebelum kecelakaan terjadi, dan mungkin saja orang itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri sehingga Joo Haknyeon tidak bisa mengingat kekasihnya."

Mama Euiwoong dan mami Haknyeon sudah menangis sesegukan/? sambil di tenangkan oleh para suaminya.

"Tapi seperti yang saya tadi bilang, ingatannya bisa kembali asal Joo Haknyeon tidak memaksakan untuk mengingat nya"

"Dan dukungan dari orang sekitar sangat penting untuk bisa mengembalikan ingatan Joo Haknyeon"

"Hanya itu yang dapat saya sampaikan, permisi dan selamat siang"

"terima Kasih dok" ujar ke-empatnya.

—

Di rumah sakit tinggal tersisa mami papi nya Haknyeon. Mama papa Euiwoong udah pulang ke rumah.

"Nyeon kamu beneran lupa sama Euiwoong?" tanya mami Haknyeon.

"iya mih, bahkan nyeon ga inget kalau nyeon punya pacar"

"gapapa nyeon, kata dokter ingatan kamu bisa kembali kok asal jangan maksain buat nginget ya"

"iya mih, nyeon bakal berusaha buat nginget Ung lagi"

"nah itu baru namanya anak papih"

Dan mereka pun berpelukan.

—

Mama papa Euiwoong baru masuk ke rumah, eh ada suara tangisan dari lantai atas yang udah pasti suara nya Euiwoong.

Mama sama papa Euiwoong saling tatap, dan mereka pun memutuskan buat nge liat keadaan Euiwoong.

 _toktoktok._

"ungie?" panggil mama Euiwoong.

"i-iya ma, m-masuk a-aja"

Mama sama apa euiwoong pun masuk terus duduk di pinggiran kasur Euiwoong.

"ungie jangan nangis terus dong, ntar Haknyeon sedih, Haknyeon kan ga suka liat ungie nangis apalagi karena dia" kata mama Euiwoong.

"iya ungie, kata dokter ingatan Haknyeon bisa kembali kok, meskipun butuh waktu" lanjut papa Euiwoong.

"iya _hiks.._ m-makasih mah _hiks.._ pah"

Euiwoong meluk kedua orang tuanya.

"yaudah sekarang kamu tidur dulu ya, ntar malem kita jenguk Haknyeon lagi"

"iya ma"

setelah mama papanya keluar, Euiwoong pun tidur meskipun ga nyenyak. sesekali Euiwoong ngigau tentang Haknyeon.

—

keluarga Euiwoong ngejenguk Haknyeon di rumah sakit. Euiwoong langsung duduk di sebelah ranjang Haknyeon.

Orangtua Euiwoong sama Haknyeon nunggu di luar, mereka ngasih waktu buat anaknya ngobrol berdua.

Keadaan di dalam ruangan rawat Haknyeon canggung banget, ga ada yang mau mulai pembicaraan.

"ung?"

"ya?"

"minggu depan aku udah boleh sekolah, eungg... kamu mau kan berangkat bareng aku? hehe"

"iya aku mau kok, makanya cepet sembuh ya..."

 _sayang.._ sambung Euiwoong dalam hati.

"kamu udah makan belum? udah minum obat?"

"udah kok tenang aja"

"oh syukurlah, eh aku pulang dulu ya nyeon, moga cepet sembuh ya" kata Euiwoong sambil dadah-dadah.

—

Euiwoong sama kedua ortunya udah pulang ke rumah, Euiwoong langsung masuk ke kamarnyam

"Hhhhh, kenapa cuma gue yang ga lo inget nyeon? disaat kita udah pacaran lo malah lupain gue"

"boleh ga sih kalo gue minta ke Tuhan biar gue aja yang ada di posisi lo?"

Euiwoong capek, capek dengan semuanya. Tapi Euiwoong bakal berusaha buat bikin Haknyeon inget dia lagi. Saking capeknya Euiwoong, dia langsung ketiduran pake baju buat pergi bukan piyama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _holaa~ kayaknya END nya masih lama deh, soalnya konflik nya baru di mulai hehehe. maaf gabisa bikin yang sedih-sedih huhuhu:'' maaf juga kalo ga dapet feelnya:'' makasih yang udah nyempetin baca, jangan lupa review nya ya~ /_** kiss/

 ** _next update : 6/7 june 2017._**


	10. 0-9

**_maaf lama update, aku lagi sedih sama spoiler rank produce 101 T_T_**

 ** _yawdah hepi riding yhaa~_**

—

Seminggu udah berlalu. Sekarang Haknyeon udah di perbolehin buat sekolah, dan seperti kata Haknyeon waktu itu, dia lagi nge jemput Euiwoong buat sekolah sekarang.

 _Tin tin_

Setelah denger bunyi klakson mobil Haknyeon, Euiwoong langsung buru-buru keluar rumah.

"iya tunggu bentar" teriak Euiwoong dari dalam rumah.

Ga lama kemudian Euiwoong nyamperin Haknyeon dengan senyuman paling manisnya —yang dia paksakan—, karena bisa diliat matanya bengkak gara-gara nangis terus.

"yaudah ayo berangkat" kata Haknyeon.

Sekarang adalah sekarang, saat ini, bukan dulu. Karena sekarang, Euiwoong masuk mobil sendiri–tanpa dibukain sama Haknyeon–. Euiwoong udah nahan tangisnya terus masuk ke dalem mobil.

Dulu Euiwoong emang rada gasuka pas Haknyeon selalu ngebukain pintu mobilnya tiap Euiwoong mau masuk. Tapi sekarang, Euiwoong kangen semua perlakuan Haknyeon ke dia.

Di dalem mobil canggung, kaya ga saling kenal. Euiwoong sibuk nahan tangisnya dan Haknyeon sibuk nyetir.

sekitar 20 menitan mereka –Hakwoong– sampe di sekolah. Haknyeon sama Euiwoong jalan barengan, tapi Haknyeon nya kaya anak ilang gitu.

"Lo inget kelas lo ga nyeonie?"

 _'eh keceplosan'_

"inget kok ung, yaudah lo masuk duluan aja ya"

"iya"

Mereka pun pergi ke kelasnya masing-masing.

—

"woong? kok lo sama Haknyeon kaya aneh gitu sih?" tanya ucup.

"ha? aneh gimana? engga aneh kok"

"hmm yaudah deh kalo lo gamau cerita" kata ucup sambil pura-pura ngambek.

"iya iya gue ceritain, tapi jangan di potong"

"okesip"

"jadi, Hhhh. . . . . Haknyeon kecelakaan, itulah sebabnya selama seminggu ini dia ga sekolah. Dia kehilangan separuh ingatannya,dan yang paling dia lupain adalah orang yang dia pikirin sebelum kecelakaan, dan orang itu adalah gue"

"sebelum kecelakaan, gue sama Haknyeon udah jadian. Tapi sekarang dia sama sekali ga inget kalo gue itu pacarnya"

"WHAT THE LO PAC—"

"Diem. jangan di potong"

"Ehehe iyaiya maaf, yaudh lanjut"

"kata dokter, ingatan Haknyeon bisa kembali asal dia ga maksain buat nginget-nginget masa lalu nya" Euiwoong cerita panjang lebar.

"ohh gitu ya woong, yang sabar ya woong... lo harus kuat, lo juga harus berusaha buat ngembaliin ingatan Haknyeon"

"mungkin sekarang keadaan lagi terbalik woong, dulu kan Haknyeon yang selalu ngejar-ngejar lo, meskipun selalu lo jutekin, dia tetep aja berusaha buat dapetin lo. Dan sekarang waktunya buat lo yang berjuang, fighting woong!!" kata Hyungseob.

Euiwoong cuma ngangguk sambil bilang makasih sama Hyungseob.

—

"Woy nyeon! lo napa dah?" tanya ujin.

"hah? gapapa"

"kok lo kaya anak ilang gini sih?"

"gue... gue seminggu kemaren ga sekolah karena kecelakaan"

"hhhh... dan gue kehilangan sebagian dari ingatan gue. tapi dokter bilang ingatan gue bisa balik lagi kok"

"oooo gituu.. terus lo inget gue ga??"

"inget lah jin"

"terus apa dan siapa aja yang ga lo inget?"

"gue gatau apa dan siapa aja yang gue lupain, tapi ada satu hal yang gue tau"

Haknyeon buang nafas kasar sebelum ngelanjutin perkataannya.

"gue ngelupain Euiwoong, dan parahnya lagi sebelum kecelakaan gue sama Euiwoong udah resmi pacaran. Dan... gue ga inget apapun tentang kejadian itu"

"yaudah lo tenang aja, lo bilang ingatan lo bisa balik lagi kan? gue yakin kok kalo Euiwoong bakal bantuin ngebalikin ingatan lo"

"karena kalo Euiwoong emang Cinta sama lo, dia pasti berjuang, liat aja nanti" kata Woojin

"yaudah kalo gitu gue pamit ya nyeon, Fighting nyeon jangan putus asa ok?!"

"ok ok, thanks jin"

—

Sekarang udah waktunya istirahat. Tadinya Haknyeon mau ngantin bareng Woojin, tapi dia pergi duluan, katanya mau ngantin bareng Hyubgseob. Begitupun Euiwoong, yang ga jadi ngantin bareng Hyungseob, karena Hyungseob lebih milih pacarnya —Woojin—.

Setelah berdebat dengan batinnya, akhirnya Haknyeon mutusin buat ngajak Euiwoong ke kantin bareng.

Haknyeon udah ada di depan kelas Euiwoong, dan Haknyeon pun masuk.

"Ung? mau ke kantin ga?"

"hah? eh mau mau. Emang kenapa? lo ga inget jalan ke kantin?"

"inget kok, cuma pengen bareng aja gapapa kan?"

"yaudah gapapa, ayo"

—

Haknyeon sama Euiwoong udah nyampe di kantin, mereka duduk hadap-hadapan di salah satu meja kantin.

"Ung mau pesen apa? biar aku yang mesen"

"samain aja deh"

"yaudah, tunggu bentar ya"

Euiwoong ngangguk.

Ga lama kemudian Haknyeon udah duduk di hadapan Euiwoong.

"aku pesennya batagor sama bubble tea gapapa kan?"

Euiwoong jadi inget pas pertama mereka ngantin bareng, Euiwoong cuma bisa _fakesmile_ terus ngangguk.

Pas mereka lagi makan, Haknyeon megangin kepalanya —pusing— gitu. Haknyeon keliatan kesakitan banget, dan Euiwoong gatau harus ngapain.

"Nyeon?! Nyeon?!!! kamu kenapa?!"

"E-engga papa ung"

 _Haknyeon lagi bawa pesenan dia sama Euiwoong. Batagor sama Bubble tea._

 _"makasih" kata Euiwoong senyum yang dibalas anggukan oleh Haknyeon._

 _Mereka makan dalam diam. sibuk sama pikiran masing._

 _Bumbu batagor nya belepotan di sekitar bibir Euiwoong. Haknyeon yang ngeliat itu langsung ngambil tissue terus ngelap bumbu batagor yang belepotan di sekitar bibir Euiwoong._

 _"Kan udah dibilangin kalo makan itu jangan belepotan gini" kata Haknyeon sambil senyum._

 _"E-eh? hehehe" Euiwoong cuman nyengir doang._

Ingatan Haknyeon ngelintas gitu aja. Tapi Haknyeon pura-pura ga ada apa-apa aja di depan Euiwoong.

"kamu kenapa nyeon?"

 _'e mampus keceplosan bilang kamu'._

"gapapa kok ung gausah khawatir"

"idih, siapa juga yang mau khawatir sama lo" jawab Euiwoong sinis.

"hmm gitu ya, yaudah deh gapapa hehe. Eh ntar pulang sekolah bareng gue ya, sekalian mau ke rumah lo"

"mau apa ke rumah gue?!"

"mau ngunjungin aja, gaboleh ya?" kata Haknyeon dengan tampang melas.

"hm yaudah terserah" jawab Euiwoong.

—

Mereka —Hakwoong— udah sampe di rumahnya Euiwoong. Haknyeon juga masuk dulu ke rumah Euiwoong disuruh sama mama jinyoung.

Sekarang Haknyeon sama Euiwoong lagi di kamarnya Euiwoong.

Ingatan Haknyeon tentang masa lalu nya ngelintas begitu aja di kepala Haknyeon, dan sekarang Haknyeon udah inget semuanya.

Haknyeon inget pas dulu susahnya dia dapetin Euiwoong, Haknyeon berhenti jadi playboy dan cuma berjuang buat Euiwoong.

Haknyeon yang nembak Euiwoong di Taman abis dari Lotte world, Euiwoong yang ketakutan gara-gara mimpinya, dan Haknyeon yang tidur bareng Euiwoong disini, di kamar ini. Pas Euiwoong bangun, dia langsung jawab 'iya' ke Haknyeon.

Haknyeon yang pulang abis Euiwoong bangun, dan berujung kecelakaan yang bikin dia lupa stengah ingatannya.

Haknyeon bersyukur banget dia udah inget semuanya sekarang, Haknyeon juga di ceritain sama maminya —kata mama Euiwoong— kalo Euiwoong nangisin dia terus, Haknyeon benci itu. Haknyeon gasuka liat Euiwoong sedih apalagi sampe nangis, dan terlebih alasan Euiwoong sedih sama nangis adalah dia, dirinya sendiri.

Haknyeon emang udah inget semuanya, tapi dia ga bilang ke siapa-siapa, karena dia pengen liat perjuangan Euiwoong dulu.

Haknyeon sibuk sama ingatannya yang kembali, dan itu bikin dia pusing. entah kenapa tiap ingatannya kembali ngelintas di kepalanya, Haknyeon langsung pusing sambil ngerutin dahinya.

Euiwoong yang sadar akan hal itu khawatir, tapi gengsi.

"Eungg, nyeon lo kenapa?" Euiwoong ngilangin gengsinya daripada Haknyeon kenapa-napa.

"Gapapa kok, gausah khawatir. Emm jalan yuk?"

"kemana? mau ngapain?"

"Lo mau bantu balikin ingetan gue ga? kalo ga mau sih gapapa" bohong Haknyeon.

"eung yaudah deh, lo ganti pake baju papa aja ya. Yaudah sana keluar, gue mau ganti baju dulu"

"iya iya, jangan lama-lama yaa"

—

Haknyeon sama Euiwoong udah sampe di Taman yang dulu Haknyeon nembak Euiwwoong.

Sekarang mereka lagi duduk di salah satu kursi Taman. Haknyeon ninggalin Euiwoong sendiri di kursi, mau beli cotton candy.

Haknyeon nyamperin Euiwoong yang lagi duduk, dan juga ikut duduk.

"Lohh?? kenapa belinya cuma satu?" tanya Euiwoong.

"gapapa, biar bisa romantis aja"

"romantis apaan, emang hubungan kita apa? haha" Euiwoong ketawa miris.

"Kan kata ortu lo sama ortu gue, lo itu pacar gue kan? jadi gue berhak nge romantisin lo"

 _'maaf ung, gue harus bohong'_

"hm. serah lo deh"

Haknyeon makan cotton candy nya, dilanjut sama Euiwoong, gitu aja terus bergiliran.

Euiwoong lupa kalo sekarang giliran Haknyeon makan cotton candy nya, saking Euiwoong suka yang manis-manis jadi lupa urutan.

Jadilah sekarang Haknyeon sama Euiwoong gigit cotton candy yang berlawanan arah.

Sekarang Haknyeon sama Euiwoong membeku ditempat. Mereka tatap-tatapan sambil mulutnya ga lepas dari cotton candynya.

Terus aja gitu sampe Haknyeon ngegigit cotton candynya. Haknyeon gigit terus sampe dia udah deket banget sama muka Euiwoong.

Muka Euiwoong udah merah banget, tapi entah kenapa badannya gabisa di gerakin, kaku banget.

Haknyeon nutup matanya dan majuin bibirnya sambil lanjut gigit cotton candy sampe bibir dia sana bibir Euiwoong tubrukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _halo halo, maafin kalo ada typo, salah kata, dll yaa. maaf juga gak dapet feelnya ya._**

 ** _lagi sedih sama spoiler rank produce 101, emang sih Haknyeon sama Euiwoong masuk top 11,tapi Samuel sama Ong keluar dari top 11,pokoknya aku lagi sedih aja, kesel juga sih._**

 ** _buat hatersnya Haknyeon, yang bilang Haknyeon ga pantes di top 11 tolong ya dijaga mulutnya. Haknyeon itu berbakat, cuman dia slow-learn gitu._**

 ** _Jangan suka nge judge orang dari luarnya aja, gaenak loh digituin tuh:" cuma bisa berharap Knetz pada nge vote : Hakwoong, Winkdeep, Jinseob, Samhwi, Ongniel, sama Jonghyun._**

 _ **Eh kok malah curhat, oke makasih buat yang udah mau baca cerita ini:" jangan lupa reviewnya yaa/** kisseu_


	11. 1-0

**_maaf telat update huhu:" Bulan Ramadhan ini sibuk bgt:" abaikan typo ya:'( yawdah hepi riding muah_**

—

Haknyeon nutup kedua matanya sambil terus nyium bibir Euiwoong. Euiwoongnya cuma diem aja, ga ngebales ga juga ngelawan.

Beberapa detik kemudian Haknyeon ngelepasin ciumannya.

"emm, m-maaf ung ga sengaja"

"i-iya g-gapapa nyeon"

"yaudah nih cotton candy nya buat lo aja" Haknyeon nyodorin cotton candy ditangan nya ke hadapan Euiwoong.

"e-eh? yaudah sini" Euiwoong ngambil cotton candynya.

"pulang aja yuk nyeon"

"yaudah ayo"

—

Haknyeon nganterin Euiwoong pulang. Di perjalanan nereka diem aja, ga ada yang mau mulai pembicaraan. Sampe beberapa puluh menit kemudian mereka nyampe di rumah Euiwoong.

"makasih nyeon, gue pulang dulu ya"

"iya sama sama, yaudah sana masuk"

"ga, lo pulang dulu aja sana"

"gue ga akan pulang sebelum lo masuk rumah"

"hm iyadeh gue masuk. hati hati di jalan ya..." Euiwoong dadah-dadah ke Haknyeon yang dibales dadah-dadah juga sama Haknyeonnya.

Euiwoong masuk rumah, Haknyeon pulang.

Ternyata daritadi mereka jalan-jalan lama banget, sekarang udah mau malem aja, jadilah Euiwoong langsung tidur setelah mandi dan ganti baju.

—

Besok paginya, Euiwoong berangkat sendiri naik bus ke sekolah. Ya, Haknyeon ga ngejemput dia lagi kaya _dulu._

Tapi pas Euiwoong lagi nunggu di halte bus, ada cowok tinggi keluar dari mobil. Cowok tinggi itu nyamperin Euiwoong.

"Haii" sapanya.

"eh? Hai juga" Euiwoong senyum canggung.

"oh iya, kenalin gue Lai Guanlin kelas 2-4. Lo Euiwoong kelas 2-2 kan?

"iya, kok lo bisa tau?"

"ya tau aja, lo mau berangkat sekolah kan? bareng gue aja yuk"

"e-eh? gapapa gue naik bus aja biar ga ngerepotin"

"ga ngerepotin kok, ayo" Cowok itu —guanlin. megang —narik— tangan Euiwoong terus dibawa ke mobilnya.

Mereka berdua udah ada di dalem mobil, selama perjalanan cuma ada suara kendaraan aja, ga ada salah satu dari mereka yang ngomong.

Sampe akhirnya Guanlin buka suara.

"emm, gue manggil lo apa?"

"apa aja terserah lo"

"kalo 'ung' boleh ga?"

"hm, boleh kok" Euiwoong _fakesmile._

"oke ung, lo pacarnya Haknyeon ya?"

"h-hah? b-bukan kok, gue bukan pacarnya" bohong Euiwoong.

"beneran?"

"i-iya"

"syukurlah masih ada kesempatan" gumam guanlin kecil.

"hah? lo ngomong apa?"

"gua ga ngomong apa-apa kok"

Ga lama kemudian mereka udah nyampe di sekolah, Euiwoong sama Guanlin misah dan pergi ke kelaskelasnya masing-masing.

Haknyeon ngeliat itu, ngeliat dengan jelas. Karena Haknyeon lagi berdiri di depan kelas 2-3 sambil merhatiin Euiwoong yang lagi senyum-senyum sama seorang cowok berbadan tinggi.

Pas Euiwoong udah deket kelas 2--2, Haknyeon buru-buru masuk ke dalem kelas 2-2 itu dan duduk di sebelah jihoon.

 _'duh, siap-siap di tonjok baejin'_

Haknyeon pura-pura gatau pas Euiwoong masuk, dia asik aja ngobrol sama jihoon. Euiwoong yang ngeliat itu cuma bisa senyum miris.

Daripada ngeliat pemandangan yang ga enak dipandang mendingan Euiwoong ke perpus aja buat nenangin pikirannya.

Sebelum keluar dari kelas, mata Euiwoong udah berkaca-kaca, Haknyeon ngeliat itu, tapi entah kenapa Haknyeon pengen Euiwoong yang dateng duluan ke dia, bukan dia yang selalu dateng ke Euiwoong.

Ga lama kemudian Euiwoong udah ilang dari pandangan Haknyeon, pengen rasanya Haknyeon meluk Euiwoong terus bilang _"aku udah inget sama kamu, aku juga udah inget semua tentang kita. jadi, jangan pernah nangis lagi ya"._ Tapi Haknyeon terlalu gengsi buat ngelakuin itu semua.

"Nyeon, woy nyeon" Jihoon dorong-dorong pundak Haknyeon, karena daritadi Jihoon manggilin Haknyeon ga di respon, Haknyeonnya malah ngelamun.

"eh? kenapa hoon?"

"ish, lo tuh ngelamunin apa sih? daritadi gue manggil ga di respon"

"gue ga ngelamun kok"

"jujur aja deh, lo ngelamunin Euiwoong kan? emang lo sama Euiwoong kenapa sih? kok kaya aneh gitu?"

"engga apa-apa kok hoon. cuma ada _sedikit_ masalah"

"oh.. kalo gitu cepet baikan dong, aneh tau ngeliat kalian berdua diem-dieman gini"

"ntar aja"

"hm serah deh, asal lo jangan nyesel kalo Euiwoong udah jadi milik orang lain"

"soalnya anak sebelah yang tinggi-tinggi itu suka sama Euiwoong sejak dulu"

"nah, tadi pagi gue liat dia sama Euiwoong senyum-senyuman gitu. btw nama anak itu siapa?"

"namanya guanlin, Lai Guanlin"

—

Euiwoong daritadi nangis aja di dalem kamar mandi, sebenernya ada satu hal yang Haknyeon ga tau.

Dan itu adalah, Euiwoong yang bakal pindah ke Australia karena pertukaran pelajar. Gini-gini juga Euiwoong ranking 1 pararel dari dulunya.

Euiwoong pengen ngasih tau Haknyeon, tapi Haknyeon nya juga ga inget dia, so buat apa ngasih tau Haknyeon? gitulah pikiran Euiwoong.

Euiwoong berangkat senin depan, makanya sekarang Euiwoong mau puas-puasin liat senyumnya Haknyeon yang bakal dia kangenin. Meskipun senyumnya bukan buat dia.

Euiwoong keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung jalan ke kelasnya. Dijalan dia ga sengaja ketemu sama Guanlin. Dan Guanlin nahan tangannya.

"ungie? pulang bareng gue ya nanti?"

"hn, terserah lo aja"

"oke kalau gitu, ntar gue tunggu diparkiran ya"

"hm"

Guanlin pergi dan ngelewatin Euiwoong, Euiwoong nya juga pergi ke kelasnya.

—

Sehabis ngobrol sama Jihoon, Haknyeon galau. Di satu sisi Haknyeon pengen Euiwoong yang dateng duluan ke dia, di sisi lain dia udah kangen banget sama Euiwoong cuman gengsi aja mau ngomongnya.

Haknyeon jalan ke kelas nya, di jalan dia liat Euiwoong lagi sama Guanlin. Haknyeon langsung jalan cepet ke kelasnya setelah ngeliat pemandangan yang ga enak di pandang.

—

Tadinya pulang sekolah Haknyeon mau ngajak Euiwoong jalan, tapi Euiwoongnya udah keburu naik ke mobil Guanlin.

Haknyeon pun mutusin buat pulang sendiri ke rumah dengan keadaan galau.

Disisi lain, Euiwoong lagi ketawa-ketawa gara-gara lawakan Guanlin. Padahal ga ada yang lucu, tapu entah kenapa Euiwoong ketawa ngakak banget.

Lawakan Guanlin tuh kaya _'lo tau ga kenapa zebra warna garisnya hitam putih? karena zebra nya kaisoo shipper' 'kenapa ayam berkokok? karena kalo nyanyi itu bukan ayam tapi si daehwi'_ ya gitu lah. gajelas emang si kuali. Anehnya Euiwoong malah ngakak sama yang kaya gitu, hadeu.

"Ung? jalan dulu yuk? gue pengen makan eskrim"

"hng, serah lo aja"

Tiba-tiba Euiwoong ke inget sama Haknyeon, dan juga kenapa Euiwoong bisa ketawa-ketawa bareng Guanlin? ga mungkin kan kalo Euiwoong suka sama dua orang.

Seketika hati Euiwoong ga enak, di satu sisi dia masih sayang sama Haknyeon, disisi lain Euiwoong gamau liat Guanlin sedih.

Daripada pusing mikirin semua itu, mending Euiwoong tidur, meskipun tidurnya di dalen mobil Guanlin sih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _halo halo~ gimana chap ini? maaf ya kalau ga dapet feelnya huhu:" masih sedih gara-gara eliminasi kemaren:" masih belum rela kenta, yongguk, woojin lee sama UNGie ke elim:""" maaf kalo ada typo :" maaf juga telat update ya:" makasih buat yang udah mau baca cerita tijel ini:"" jangan lupa reviewnya yaa~_**


	12. 1-1

**_maaf mulai sekarang bakal slow update ya yeoreobun,myane:""" dan KAYA nya ff ini bakal sad ending:""" myane(2). hepi riding /kisseu/_**

—

"ungie~ bangun~ kita udah sampe"

Euiwoong bangun dengan muka polosnya yang bikin gemesh mata nya yang kedip-kedip lucu.

"ha? udah nyampe? yaudah ayo turun"

Guanlin ngangguk terus keluar duluan dari mobil, abis itu guanlin ngebukain pintu mobil buat Euiwoong dan Euiwoong nya keluar.

Mereka —GuanWoong— jalan sebelahan menuju ke kedai es krim. sampe disana, mereka duduk hadap-hadapan.

"mau pesen apa ung?"

"eskrim strawberry aja"

"yaudah, tunggu sebentar ya"

Euiwoong ngangguk.

Sekitar 10-15 menit kemudian, Guanlin bawa nampan yang berisi pesenan dia sama Euiwoong, terus Guanlin duduk di hadapan Euiwoong.

"makasih lin" kata Euiwoong sambil senyum.

Guanlin bales senyum, "iya sama sama"

Mereka makan dalam diam, entah kenapa ngerasa canggung aja gitu. Sampe-sampe ga kerasa kalau eskrim keduanya udah abis.

"lin, pulang yuk"

"ayo"

Mereka jalan sebelahan menuju ke parkiran. Sampe di tempat parkirnya mobil guanlin, guanlin ngebukain pintu mobilnya buat Euiwoong, Euiwoong nya juga ga protes, dia masuk aja disusul guanlin.

Diperjalanan hening, ga ada yg buka suara sampe mereka nyampe di depan rumah Euiwoong.

Guanlin turun duluan dan ngebukain pintu mobil buat Euiwoong, dan Euiwoongnya turun.

"yaudah lo masuk sana, gue pulang dulu ya"

"iya, makasih ya lin. hati hati dijalan"

Euiwoong masuk rumah, Guanlin pulang. Pas Euiwoong mau naik tangga mama nya nanya.

"yang tadi siapa? kok kaya bukan Haknyeon?"

"emang bukan"

abis jawab gitu Euiwoong langsung jlan ke kamarnya dan tiduran di atas kasur.

"Hhhh kaya nya gue harus jauhin Guanlin deh, kalo gini terus kapan gue bisa bantuin Haknyeon ngembaliin ingatannya"

Euiwoong bermonolog sambil ngusap kasar mukanya. Akhirnya Euiwoong mutusin buat nge-chat Haknyeon.

 **UngL :** _nyeon?_

 **JooHackN :** _iya knp ung?_

 **UngL :** _besok lo bisa jemput gue ga?_

 **JooHackN :** _loh? ga sama Guanlin? ntar kalo Guanlin marah gimana?_

 **UngL :** _Ngapain Guanlin marah, diakan bukan siapa-siapa nya gue_

 **JooHackN :** _iyadeh terserah, besok jam 7 kurang 15 gue_ jemput

 **UngL :** _thanks ya nyeon_

 **UngL :** _eung, pulang sekolah lo free ga?_

 **JooHackN :** _ok ga masalah_

 **JooHackN :** _free kok, emangnya kenapa?_

 **UngL :** _jalan yuk, sekalian bantu_ _balikin ingatan lo_

 **JooHackN :** _oke sip_

—

Paginya jam 7 kurang 15an Haknyeon nge jemput Euiwoong.

 _tin tin.._

Pas denger suara klakson mobil, Euiwoong buru-buru keluar rumah setelah pamitan sama ortunya.

Euiwoong langsung masuk ke mobil Haknyeon, karena Haknyeon nya ga keluar dari mobil dan ga ngebukain pintu mobil nya buat Euiwoong

Beberapa lama kemudian Haknyeon sama Euiwoong nyampe di sekolah, mereka turun sendiri-sendiri.

"makasih ya nyeon" kata Euiwoong sebelum turun dari mobil. Haknyeon nya senyum aja terus ngangguk.

Mereka berdua jalan ke kelas nya masing-masing.

—

Sekarang udah waktunya pulang sekolah, yang artinya waktunya Euiwoong jalan sama Haknyeon.

Haknyeon udah standby di parkiran —nungguin Euiwoong. Ga lama kemudian Euiwoong dateng dengan senyum cerianya.

Entah disengaja atau engga, Haknyeon ngebukain pintu mobil buat Euiwoong. Euiwoong sih ga nolak, justru seneng. Setelah Euiwoong masuk mobil, Haknyeon juga masuk ke mobil setelahnya.

"mau kemana?" tanya Haknyeon pas mereka udah di dalem mobil.

"pengen eskrim hehe"

"yaudah kita makan eskrim oke"

Haknyeon jalanin mobilnya ke kedai es krim yang waktu pertama kali dia ngajak Euiwoong jalan.

Pas udah sampe disana, mereka duduk berhadapan.

"mau pesen apa ung? strawberry warna biru?" kata Haknyeon sambil cekikikan.

"eh? lo inget itu?"

"iya inget... sedikit" _bohong._

"oh hehe, pesen apa aja samain sama lo"

"oke tunggu bentar ya"

Ga lama kemudian Haknyeon bawa eskrim rasa bubble gum sama strawberry.

"Wahhh, makasih nyeon"

"iya sama sama "

—

Sehabis makan eskrim, mereka langsung pulang kerumah —Haknyeon nganter Euiwoong dulu.

Dirumahna masing-masing, mereka galau. entah apa yang di galau-in tapi mereka galau.

Euiwoong mikirin gimana caranya balikin ingatan Haknyeon biar dia bisa nyaman kaya dulu lagi.

Haknyeon mikirin apa dia harus tetep pura-pura ga inget atau ngaku aja kalo dia udah inget.

Hngg ribet ya kalian.

Setelah mereka berdua mandi —di rumahnya masing-masing. Mereka pergi ke alam mimpi alias tidur bobo sleep.

—

 _dua_ _minggu kemudian. . ._

Euiwoong lari-larian di koridor. Euiwoong lari nyariin Haknyeon, pas Haknyeon udah ketemu Euiwoong langsung ngomong.

"Hahhh hahh"

"kenapa lari-lari gitu ung?"

"Nyeon" Euiwoong natep dalem mata Haknyeon.

"Lusa, gue bakal pergi ke kanada"

 _Deg._ Hati Haknyeon kaya ditusuk beribu-ribu benda tajam.

"gue ikut perpindahan pelajar. umm gue pengen abisin sisa-sisa hari gue disini sama lo. mau kan?"

"iya ung, gue mau kok" Haknyeon cuma bisa _fakesmile._

—

Besok nya, mereka pergi ke everland, terus ke mall, ke game center, dll. pokoknya hari itu mereka ngabisin waktu cuma berduaan.

Sekarang udah jam 20:45, waktunya Euiwoong buat pulang. Dengan berat hati, mereka mengakhiri acara berduaan mereka karena harus pulang.

Haknyeon nganterin Euiwoong pulang ke rumahnya, abis itu Haknyeon juga langsung pulang.

Keberangkatan Euiwoong ke kanada besok jam 14:25.

Setelah cape jalan-jalan berduaan, Haknyeon sama Euiwoong pergi tidur.

—

Sekarang masih jam sembilan, tapi Euiwoong udah siap. Begitupun juga Haknyeon. Mereka udah pake baju rapih, pake minyak Wangi dan segala macem.

Euiwoong ngobrol-ngobrol sama keluarga, karena bentar lagi dia bakal ninggalin mereka.

Haknyeon sibuk mondar-mandir mikirin apa yang harus dia bilang dibandara sebelum Euiwoong pergi.

Setelah menyelesaikan beberapa _urusan_ , mereka —Hakwoong— siap-siap buat pergi ke bandara.

Sebelum pergi, Haknyeon ngaca dulu mastiin dia udah ganteng apa belom. Setelah dirasa siap dan ganteng, Haknyeon berniat mau pergi—

 _yeoreojwo yeoreojwo yeoreojwo ~_

 _keojyeoborin nae mam—_

—tiba-tiba hp Haknyeon bunyi, Haknyeon pun ngangkat telpon nya.

"halo?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _halo halo~ myane aku telat update huhu:"" sibuk sumvah ini tuh:"" pokoknya makasi buat yang udh mau baca cerita tijel ini:") jangan lupa reviewnya yaa~~_**

 ** _eh minta saran nya dong, ff ini mending happy ending atau sad ending?? pliss jawab yaa~_**


End file.
